Seduction
by TwLiGhTeD-sLaSh
Summary: Edward and Jacob are having problems in their relationship. Work consumes Edward which leaves Jacob hot and bothered. Enter Emmett McCarthy. The very sexy and very married new neighbor who becomes a complication for them. SLASH/LEMONS J/Ed possible J/EM
1. New Distractions

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: INFORMATION HAS BEEN ADDED TO CHAPTERS 1-3, ESPECIALLY IN 1 AND 3. IF YOU'VE READ THESE CHAPTERS BEFORE 1/23/12 THEN I RECOMMEND REREADING THEM. **

**This is a Jacob/Edward and possible Jacob/Emmett pairing. I'm still deciding on Emmett. This is rated M for a reason people. I'm a graphic person and I like to express myself so if cocks and ass make you blush, or if you're not into gay loving, then well... READ IT ANYWAY! What? You thought I was going to tell you to skip over this? HA! I don't think so. You see, the joy I get as an Author is when I see that my readers can temporarily put aside personal beliefs and simply give themselves up to the world of my stories. I only hope you enjoy my world;-}**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight because if I did, Edward, Jacob, and Emmett might've had a threesome and the word "Twilight" would've been a metaphor for Orgasm. I'm serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*SEDUCTION*~*~*<strong>

**Chapter 1: New Distractions**

* * *

><p>"Don't tease me baby," Jacob moaned watching Edward's cherry lips move passed his cock and onto his sack, sucking on them gently. His fingers interlocked into multiple strains of copper hair as he gripped down with both hands trying to impatiently guide him back over towards his cock. Jacob needed release in the worse way. Ever since Edward made partner at the law firm he worked at, Jacob hardly ever saw him anymore. It's been over three months since they've made love and even that was a rush job because it was during Edward's lunch break.<p>

Jacob's mornings would consist of waking up alone because Edward would get up at the crack of dawn trying to make it into work. He'd find himself eating dinner, that he'd spend hours preparing, alone because Edward was spending yet another late night at the office. After a while, Jacob's frustration was taking a toll on him causing them to get into countless arguments. Jacob complained that Edward put his job ahead of their relationship and Edward complained that Jacob didn't understand the demands he had on him after making partner because he felt Jacob didn't have, what he considered, a "demanding" job. Being a freelance journalist, Jacob did indeed have demands on him, always having to make deadlines for his articles but for the most part, his schedule was pretty flexible.

After going back and forth on the matter, Jacob, getting frustrated at this point, tried to compromise with him. He told him he'd make all of his favorite dishes if he could cut his work day short by 5pm. Edward knew taking time away from the murder case he was working on could be catastrophic if he didn't work diligently on it; but the worried look on Jacob's beautiful face made him rethink his excuse for not being able to make it and instead, he told him he'd try. Jacob knew not to get his hopes up so when Edward called earlier the following day to tell him he was on his way home, Jacob couldn't contain his excitement. He couldn't wait to make love to Edward. He had the food ready and waiting. He lit up a bunch of vanilla scented candles all around the apartment and dimmed the lights down low. A trail of white rose pedals was scattered on their glazed wooden floor from the door, on over towards the kitchen, leading into their Master bedroom, and then onto their private bathroom where he drew them a hot bubble bath, using red rose pedals to scatter over the bubbles and also back in their bedroom on their king size bed.

Soft music played in the background as Jacob stripped down to nothing. From head to toe, he covered his body down in lavender oil because Edward always liked the way his muscles looked glossed up. He glanced in the mirror making sure he didn't miss any spots. His golden brown skin glowed from the light of the candles. His hair, which used to be long when he first met Edward, was now a short cut of silky black hair giving him an edgier look. His light brown almond shaped eyes portrayed the desire he had for what was yet to come. Glancing down his body, he locked his eyes on his hard-as-a-rock cock as it strained in desperation hoping for release. He didn't dare touch it. He needed Edward and he needed him now.

The sound of the keys turning the lock brought a smile to Jacob's face as he hurried over towards the living room, standing there facing the door waiting for his boy to enter. The second Edward came through the door and took a good look at Jacob's slick naked form, his forest green eyes darkened with hunger. The aroma of the delicious food waiting in the kitchen went unnoticed, along with the candles and rose pedals because seeing Jacob standing there like some sexy Greek God made Edward have tunnel vision as he kicked the door behind him shut and closed the gap between him and Jacob taking ownership of his mouth. They kissed with desperation and need as Edward stripped out of his clothes and laid Jacob down over the rose pedaled covered floor.

"I need you baby," Jacob growled as Edward kissed along his jaw line and neck as he grinded his hips into Jacobs making their cocks rub together. The friction was delicious and Jacob wasted no time cupping Edwards ass cheek in one hand, pressing him further down into his hips, as the other hand ran through the array of messy copper hair bringing his head up so he could taste those sweet lips yet again. Loosening his grip, Jacob allowed Edward the opportunity to send a trail of kisses down his neck and onto his chest, making sure to give each nipple extra attention as his tongue swirled around the harden texture and his teeth tugged gently on it causing Jacob's back to arch up from the sensation. Edward's tongue then made its way down towards Jacob's nicely cut abs as he licked around each one making his way further down passed his navel, since he knew Jacob hated the feeling of a tongue in his navel, and on passed his cock heading straight for his sack. Edward heard Jacob's plea to stop teasing him as he felt Jacob's fingers swirling around in his hair trying to get him to put his lips on the main prize but he wasn't finished exploring yet.

"We have all night Love," Edward told him before going back to work on Jacob's clean shaven balls. He continued his torture of sucking on each succulent globe, loving the sweet yet earthy taste and intoxicating smell of his lover for just a few more moments longer before he decided it was time to give Jacob's cock some attention due to the slight purplish tint his cock showed from straining. Jacob nearly came on the spot when Edward trailed his tongue along the base of his cock, collecting access pre-cum that trickled down from the tip before wrapping his cherry lips around Jacob's plump mushroom shaped head and sucking down deeply to collect the clear essence that didn't quite make it out just yet. Jacob hissed from the sensation causing his sensitive cock to twitch with need.

"More," Jacob purred as his head rolled back in ecstasy. The scent of the candles consumed him as his body slid up and down on the silky rose pedals beneath him. Edward sucked down hard on the head preparing to take him deep inside his throat when the most unthinkable happened.

Edward's cell phone began to ring.

_Shit, it could be the office_; Edward thought as he stopped what he was doing and searched through his pants pocket for the phone. Jacob's head snapped up in anger as he glared at Edward. He couldn't fucking believe this. No! Edward was NOT going to do this to him again.

"You're NOT answering that phone Edward," Jacob demanded sitting himself up on the floor.

"Jacob, we've been through this. You know I'm working on this huge case. This could be important," Edward responded quietly holding his ringing phone in hand.

"Fuck that! This is OUR NIGHT! Let someone else handle it!"

"You know I can't do that. Look, I'm sorry," Edward apologized right before he answered his phone. "Yes, Cullen speaking…"

Jacob was livid. He stood up pacing back and forth in front of him, furiously wiping off the rose pedals that clung to his back and listening for any signs that Edward wouldn't have to go back to the office.

"Did we get his statement?... Well why not?... Oh for fucks sake, is he trying to go to jail?... He wants how much?... No, that's a negative. We could use the woman that came out of the store… What do you mean we can't find her? We need her!... Look, don't do anything. I'm on my way," Edward said before hanging up the phone.

Jacob stopped his pacing and glared over at Edward.

"You're NOT leaving," Jacob said with conviction.

"I don't have time for this," Edward stated as he put back on his clothes. "My whole case is about to fall apart and all you can think about is getting your fucking rocks off!"

Jacob felt the urge to just choke Edward out but refrained from doing it as he watched Edward quickly put back on his clothes in silent anger. He couldn't believe he just said that to him.

"This wasn't about a FUCK, Edward! This was about US spending some time together! Is that so much to ask? One _fucking_ night where I can share a meal that I slaved all _fucking_ day to prepare for you, sit in a nice _fucking_ bubble bath so I could rub the stress out of your feet, and make _fucking_ love to you to last me another THREE SEXLESS MONTHS! Am I such a bad person for simply wanting one… _fucking_… night?"

Edward's heart dropped as he swallowed down the lump in his throat. Suddenly he took notice to everything around him. He saw the white rose pedals that decorated the floors. He saw the numerous white candles as he took in the vanilla scent that floated in the air. He could also smell a hint of rosemary baked chicken, baked macaroni and cheese, and some garlic string beans. All of his favorites. He could hear the soft sounds of wordless music drifting out of the speakers, completing stimulation to his senses.

He looked over at Jacob and saw the hurt look in his eyes and it pained him to know that he was the cause of that look. He knew Jacob put a lot of effort into all of this and he did appreciate it. They did need some quality time together that he craved to have just as much as Jacob did but the truth of the matter was, his client's freedom was in his hands and if he lost a case having a client go to prison for possibly the rest of their lives all because he didn't give the case his full 100%, then he would never forgive himself. So as much as it pained him to just leave Jacob like this after all he's done to make this night special, he had no other choice. His client was a seventeen year old who was facing Life in prison.

"I'm so sorry Jacob," Edward said as he put on the last article of clothing, which was his brown blazer that was still left on the floor and walked towards the door placing his hand on the doorknob. "I'll make it up to you. I promise, but right now I have to…"

"Go," Jacob finished standing there looking defeated. He was tired of arguing about this. Edward's job would always come first. That was just the way it was. Grabbing his still erect cock, Jacob looked down at it and let out a sigh. _Looks like you're going to have to settle for my palm tonight_, he thought as Edward took one last look at Jacob before turning the knob to leave. What Edward didn't expect, when opening the door, was to see a gorgeous man with shocked ice blue eyes, a baby face, very short curly brown hair, and a body of a foot ball player standing there with his hand raised in a fist as if he was about to knock on something alongside a woman with long wavy blonde hair, pretty Barbie doll features, and an hour glass figure. They didn't seem to register Edward because their focus instantly settled on the completely naked and shiny guy standing a few feet away holding his rather huge cock in his hand with candies and rose pedals all around him like he just stepped out of some kind of erotica novel. Jacob, hearing a slight gasp, looked up to find two pairs of eyes staring back at him. One was some blonde but his focus quickly went to the guy next to her as he took in all of his sexiness.

Black Timberland boots, unlaced, gray loose sweat pants that hung low on his hips and did nothing to hide his semi-erection, a black wife-beater that clung to his muscled chest like glaze on a donut and those 'fuck me' blue eyes that traveled over Jacob's body as well before they both locked eyes with each other. Jacob watched the guy lick his lips quickly as he seemed to be locked in a trance.

"Fuck," the guy said under his breath, but Edward caught it, which snapped everyone out of this awkward situation.

"May I help you?" Edward asked them moving directly in front of them trying as much as he could to block their view as Jacob, suddenly realizing that he was standing in front of these two strangers naked, quickly turned to grab a small white sofa pillow, giving the mystery guests a quick glimpse of his ass before turning around and covering his cock with the pillow.

"Um… yeah, uh… I'm Emmett McCarthy. This is my wife Rosalie and we're your new neighbors right across from you. We were trying to have some wine to toast to the new place so we were wondering if you had a cock… CORK!" Emmett looked over the two men with wide shocked eyes as they looked back at him with slight amusement. "Oh my God, I am sorry. I didn't mean cock. We just need a screw… I mean, that didn't sound right either… um… let me start this over. We're here to see if you have a cork screw we could borrow."

"Way to bring it on home Sweetie," Rosalie responded with a tight smile on her face.

Smiling slightly at Emmett's uneasiness, Edward extended his hand to him.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted shaking Emmett's hand and then Rosalie's. "And that naked dream boat in the back is my boyfriend Jacob Black. Welcome to the building."

"Thanks," Rosalie answered still trying to get a glimpse of Jacob still standing there with the pillow in front of his impressive cock. "Did we come at a bad time?"

"No, I was just leaving. Jacob can get that CORK screw for you," Edward smirked at Emmett and then looked over at Jacob. "Bye Love, I'll call you."

Jacob didn't say anything as Edward held the door for Rosalie to get before heading down the hallway towards the elevators. Emmett and Rosalie both stood by the open door not sure if they should enter. Rosalie was the first to break the silence.

"If this is a bad time…"

"Yeah, 'cause we could just come back…" Emmett continued still looking over Jacob's body.

"No, its fine, come in," Jacob replied trying not to let his sour mood over Edward leaving stop him from being a good hostess. "Forgive the appearance. I was trying to do something romantic but it got cut short so by all means, sit down and relax while I put on some clothes and get that COCK screw for you."

Jacob chuckled when he noticed the blush that came over Emmett's face as he slowly backed out of the living room and headed to his private bathroom, located in his Master bedroom, to take a quick five minute shower to remove the oil and jack off before heading into his room to put on some dark blue pajama pants and a white wife beater. Slipping on some dark blue slippers, he headed into the kitchen to retrieve the cork screw before heading into the living room where Emmett and Rosalie sat patiently on the white love seat talking among themselves.

"Here you go Emmett," Jacob said handing the cork screw over to him before seating down in the white sofa adjacent from them. "So again, sorry about earlier, I hope I didn't make anybody uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it," Emmett brushed off. "You know, Rosie used to always tell me about the flashers she used to encounter out here in New York. I just always assumed she was talking about the subway."

Jacob laughed out loud shaking his head.

"No, they're in the subways, along with the kids selling candy for their "baseball" team, musicians, break dancers, singers, some old guy that does magic, and a little woman who sells bootleg movies. Trust me; it's never a dull moment in New York."

"Oh, tell me about it!" Rosalie chimed in. "On our way over here, our cab driver actually stopped the cab in the middle of an intersection blocking the car that side swiped him just so he could get out and, I kid you not, grab the guy from out of his car and start beating him!"

"What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing," she answered. "We sat there and watched!"

"Wait, you still stayed in the car?" Jacob asked in disbelief.

"Please, I wanted to leave! This one over here wanted to see the action," Rosalie said pointing a finger at Emmett.

"Come on Rosie, our cab driver flipped the guy over his shoulder, jumped up in the air, and came down on the guy's stomach with his elbow! They don't do shit like that back home! I even recorded it. Here, check this out," Emmett said getting up and sitting next to Jacob as he took out his iphone and browsed through the content until he found the footage. "Ah, here it is. A'ight look."

Jacob took the iphone and watched the footage but he had a hard time concentrating on it with Emmett's close proximity. Not only was Emmett's right side pressed closely into his left side, Emmett then absentmindedly placed his hand on Jacob's inner thigh as he leaned in to watch the footage right along with him. His exquisite scent invaded Jacob's nostrils causing his cock to stir. He fought like hell to maintain a straight face because the truth of the matter was Emmett was all kinds of fuckhot and the fact that he hadn't had a good fuck in months was not helping matters.

While the guys seemed to be engrossed in what was being shown on Emmett's iphone, Rosalie began to feel a slight vibration coming from her blackberry located in her frontal jeans pocket, indicating a text message came through. Pulling out the contraption, Rosalie looked at the name associated to the new message and her eyes grew wide as she suddenly remembered where they were supposed to be right about now.

"Shit Em, why didn't you remind me? Mom just sent me a text. We're supposed to be over there," Rosalie announced standing up looking through her phone. She had told her mother that they'd be over there as soon as they came from the airport but Emmett wanted to empty out some of the boxes that were shipped ahead of time and then they later argued a little bit about where to put everything. Before they knew it, five hours had passed, mom was forgotten, and suddenly the urge to get a little buzzed seemed like the thing to do… under the pretenses of toasting to their new apartment of course.

"Sorry babe," Emmett insincerely apologized moving the hand that was resting on Jacob's inner thigh to behind Jacob's head resting it along the top of the sofa's edge, not giving any notice to Jacob's exhale of relief. The last thing he wanted to do was spend his first night in New York with a woman who constantly found ways to belittle him throughout the years every time she used to come out to visit them for the holidays. One of the reasons the move to New York took so long was due to the fact that he didn't want to be anywhere near his wife's mother… that among other reasons. "You mind going on over there without me? I'm still getting used to the idea that we now live in the same state as your mother so I'm going to need at least 48 hours to prepare myself for her raft. Just saying."

"Fine, I'll call you when I get over there," Rosalie said walking over towards Emmett. She knew her husband and her mother didn't get along, for whatever reason, so it was probably for the best. Besides, it'd give her the chance to lay out the rules on what she would and would not tolerate when it comes to her treatment of her husband. After all, that was one of the stipulations required in agreeing to make this move to New York… among other reasons.

Placing a kiss on her husband's lips, she took the cork screw from out of his hand.

"I'll be back with this Jacob. I'm going to need wine to get through a night with my mother. Later guys."

"Later," Emmett and Jacob both said in union as they watched her head out of the door. By the time they turned their attention back to Emmett's iphone, the footage that was playing ended causing Jacob to hand Emmett back his phone before standing up to stretch.

"So you're hungry?" Jacob asked walking over towards the stereo to turn off the music that was still playing. "I made all this food and I'd hate for it to go to waste so if you're up for it, I could make you a plate."

"Sure," Emmett answered standing up and following Jacob into the silver and white kitchen filled with top of the line stainless steel appliances. Emmett could practically taste the food in the air as the heavenly aroma invaded his nostrils. He looked over at the six burner stove where the aroma was coming from, taking a glance over at Jacob making his way towards the cabinet above the double sink, and looking back towards the living room at the various candles and rose petals scattered around before looking back over at Jacob, sighing to himself. He couldn't figure out which was sadder, watching this guy who, seemed to have went through a lot of trouble trying to create a romantic night, all to end up alone or the fact that he couldn't recall the last time he or his wife had even thought to do something like this for one another in all the years they've been together. Was it better to care and be let down or to not care at all? Interesting. "Can I ask you something Jacob?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"You did all this? The candles… the rose pedals… the food?" Emmett asked sitting at the table in the kitchen.

Sighing, Jacob took two plates from out of the cabinet and placed them on the counter.

"Yeah, I did."

"And Edward, your boyfriend, is the one you did this for, am I correct?"

"Yep," Jacob simply answered while opening up the oven and retrieving the chicken.

"Then why isn't he here fucking your brains out right now?" Emmett asked causing Jacob to pause momentarily from cutting up the chicken. A slight smile crept up on Jacob's face as he turned around to face Emmett.

"Good question," Jacob answered turning his attention back towards the chicken as he placed large pieces on each plate.

"I don't mean to pry but if Rosie ever did anything romantic like this and was standing there naked waiting for me like you were for him, I would be fucking her stupid all night."

_Lucky Rose_, Jacob thought as he placed the chicken back into the oven and retrieved the macaroni and cheese, scooping up some and placing it on each plate.

"He had to go to work. He's a lawyer so sometimes it gets like that," Jacob replied with a bit of sadness in her voice. He put the macaroni and cheese back and took the top off of the string beans.

"Sounds like Rosie," Emmett added as he stood up walking over towards Jacob and leaning on the counter. "She's a doctor so she's always getting called off to the hospital. In the beginning it got rough but eventually, we made it work."

"How so?" Jacob asked out of curiosity.

"Well, I simply stopped complaining and took on other distractions," Emmett simply stated but looking at Jacob's arched eyebrow made him explain further. "Listen, after a while, I just got tired of arguing. I always knew she wanted to be a doctor and that it would consume a lot of her hours so complaining about it after the fact became pointless. Rosie was out there saving lives and here I was complaining because I had to go another night sleeping alone."

"Emmett, you had every right to complain. Your relationship with her is just as important as her job. If she could make time to work, she should be able to make time for you. It's like with me and Edward, I get that his job is important and yeah, sometimes I feel like an ass for complaining when I know he's out there trying to keep somebody from going to prison, but why should I be made out like the bad guy just because I want a few moments with my boyfriend. I'm not trying to monopolize all of his time. All I want is for him to put as much dedication into our relationship as he does with his clients. I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm tired, Emmett… so tired and it's like… no solution out there to fix it. I've tried, believe me.

"A while back I thought since he spent so much time at the office, maybe I could one day show up at his office and pretend to be one of his clients… then once I got him alone; I would fuck him over his desk." Jacob chuckled humorlessly to himself before continuing. "It worked a few times but that was three months ago and we haven't gotten intimate since. I've tried phone sex, setting up picnics for his lunch breaks, even putting together shit like this with the candles and rose pedals. I just don't know what else to do." Jacob sounding defeated as he handed Emmett both plates to place on the table while he retrieved a bottle of red and a bottle of white wine, along with another cork screw and two glasses before heading towards the table. After Emmett pointed to his desired wine, Jacob popped open the bottles, filling Emmett's glass with white wine and his with red before digging into the food.

"Man, Edward's a lucky man to have someone like you," Emmett complimented halfway through eating his food. "Rosie just doesn't do the shit you do. She's always tired. And you think three months is long, try going SIX months without sex. I'm surprised my balls didn't fall off."

Jacob dropped his fork and looked at Emmett in shock.

"SIX MONTHS?"

"Afraid so," Emmett replied taking the last bite out of his macaroni and cheese. "But you know, I don't even think about it much. After a while, I just got used to her not being around. I had distractions like my online sportswear business I'm running and a few people I would hang with from time to time. I worked out a lot, as you can tell." Emmett unnecessarily gestured towards his broad chest as if there was any chance of Jacob missing _that_… not looking that hot. "I just stopped complaining and figured this was how it was going to be."

"But don't you have needs? I mean, don't take this the wrong way and if I offend you by saying this then I apologize but look at you. You're fucking hot! If I had you waiting for me in my bed I'd be fucking you into the mattress!"

"Jacob, if we was together and I was waiting for you in bed, the only one who would be doing the fucking would be me because there's no way in hell I'd let your humungous cock anywhere near my virgin ass!"

Jacob nearly choked on his food laughing so hard.

"Well Edward doesn't have any problems taking my cock," Jacob challenged staring Emmett down with a smirk in his face.

"Good for Edward. I'm sure he's used to being fucked in the ass. I don't know how you guys do that shit anyway, especially with what you're working with. Your cock is almost as big as mine!"

Jacob really didn't need to know that. Suddenly, food was the last thing on his mind since now all he could think about was what Emmett's cock looked like and the things he wanted to do with it. Jacob always knew his cock was rather large in an abnormal kind of way but to hear Emmett's cock trumped his in size was something he wanted to see for himself. But just as soon as the thought entered his head, he let it go. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about another man's cock when he had Edward but sexual frustration has been known to cause bizarre fantasies so he wasn't too hard on himself. Besides, he and Edward had discussed the guys they used to fantasize about throughout their relationship so it was no big deal. He just thanked God that Emmett was straight because it was always safe to fantasize about guys you had no chance in hell in getting with. Wanting to get the conversation away from Emmett's cock nonetheless, Jacob decided to change the subject.

"So anyway, what did you think of the food? You wolfed it down like it was nothing."

Looking down at his empty plate, Emmett smiled in satisfaction.

"It was great! Rosie doesn't cook so I haven't had a decent home cooked meal since we went to my parent's house for the holidays. Now that I know you can throw down, you do know I'll be in here all the time to eat up your food right?"

"Good, at least somebody will eat it," Jacob said chuckling to himself.

"Sweet! So, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing, actually. I finished my work assignment earlier today so I wouldn't have to worry about it tomorrow so I'm pretty much free. Why?"

"Well this is my first time in the city so I was hoping maybe you could show me around a bit. You could come over in the morning and I'd make us some breakfast. Rosie's starting her new job tomorrow doing a double so she won't be able to do it. What do you say?"

Jacob smiled and took a sip from his drink. He liked Emmett. Not in a romantic sense but as a potential good friend. A really hot good friend but nonetheless, he could see himself having a lot of fun with Emmett. For a straight guy, Emmett seemed completely comfortable talking about gay related issues, including sex. Jacob had a few straight male friends but he knew he had to be careful with what he said around them because they seemed to tense up whenever the subject matter became anything sex related. But Emmett didn't seem to give a fuck which made Jacob feel more at ease with him. So with that, Jacob had no problem agreeing to hang out with him tomorrow.

"Sure, it'd be fun," Jacob answered bringing his glass of wine up in the air towards Emmett. "We should make a toast. To… ah, what? What should toast to?"

"Um, I'd say let's toast to…" Emmett brought up his glass of wine to align with Jacob's. "Let's toast to… new distractions."

"Alright then… to new distractions," Jacob agreed as they both clanked their glasses together and took a sip of wine.

Jacob watched intensely as Emmett's lips parted slightly for his tongue to slide out to gather the droplets of wine that still lingered on his plump bottom lip. Yes, Emmett McCarthy was definitely going to be a distraction but Jacob wasn't sure just yet if that was going to be a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think so far? Review my beautiful readers!<strong>


	2. Sweet Dreams

**I'm blown away. Like really, you guys are just awesome! I had no idea how this story would do so it really warms my heart to see that you all are enjoying it so far. Thank you so much to everyone that showed me love. I believe I responded back to everyone but a few I couldn't due to readers not having accounts or the PM was disabled so for those who I couldn't respond personally, I thank you for reaching out:-)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, well I don't own anything Twilight because if I did, Jacob would've been a main character and Edward would've started off as a geeky human with glasses. Am I the only one who thinks geeky Edward in coke bottle glasses is hot? Yes? No? Ah whatever...**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*SEDUCTION*~*~*<strong>

**Chapter 2:** **Sweet Dreams**

* * *

><p><em>There were lavender scented candles everywhere. Lavender sheer cloths draped the tops of tall white lamps giving the bedroom a purplish hue. Standing in the doorway, Jacob took all of this in as he laid eyes on the milky white curves of Edward's naked body lying stretched out on his stomach with his head propped up at the foot of the king sized bed staring straight at him.<em>

"_Make love to me Jacob," Edward whispered seductively, slowly grinding his hips against butter cream colored sheets._

_Jacob's cock began to stir at the sight as he walked on over towards Edward, brushing his fingers alongside his velvety cheek as he lifted Edward's chin up so he could look at those beautiful green eyes._

"_Is all this for me baby?" Jacob asked tracing Edward's lips with his thumb._

"_Yes," Edward replied softly, taking his thumb between his lips and sucking down deeply letting his tongue swirl around the tip. "Mmm… I need you Love."_

_Smiling slightly, Jacob moved away from Edward and headed for the bottom drawer of their nightstand. Finding what he was looking for, Jacob took out two medium sized ropes, a black cloth, a bottle of lube, and a condom, placing the items on top of the nightstand before closing the drawer. Picking up the two ropes, Jacob made his way in front of Edward at the foot of the bed looking down at Edward's curious eyes._

"_Spread your arms," Jacob softly ordered watching as Edward slowly did as he was told, pointing his hands towards the corners of the bed. Using the ropes, he proceeded to tie each of Edward's wrists around the foot post that stood on each corner. Once the ropes were securely tied, Jacob took a step back and positioned himself directly in front of Edward. "You're mine for the night. You leave when I say so."_

_Edward's arousal went into over drive as he closed his eyes and sought out relief grinding his cock harder into the mattress._

"_Open your eyes Edward," Jacob said softly as Edward's eye lids began to open up and stare back at him with a hungry glare. "I want you to watch me."_

_Keeping his eyes on Jacob, Edward watched as he stepped out of his cream colored boots. His eyes traced Jacob's body as he watched him take the hem of his cream colored form fitting shirt in his hands before pulling it over his head, exposing his smooth defined chest as he tossed the shirt on the floor. Edward's mouth began to water as he started tugging at the ropes trying to break free so he could run his fingers along the definition of Jacob's abs. With no success, Edward gave up his attempt but instead let his eyes linger over Jacob's belt buckle as he watched Jacob's fingers unfasten the belt and undo the button to his denim blue jeans. After sliding down the zipper, Jacob's hand went inside his jeans and pulled out his big succulent cock, revealing his commando state, as he stroked it slowly in front of Edward. _

"_I want you to taste me Edward," Jacob said walking slowly over to him as he traced Edward's lips with the tip of his cock, coating it lovely with pre-cum that trickled out. Edward quickly licked his lips, severing the taste of his love before taking the head of Jacob's cock in his mouth. Slowly, Edward sucked down on the head before taking his cock further down deep, loving the taste and feel of Jacob invading his throat. Jacob nearly came undone watching Edward's lips swallow his cock whole, being all so grateful for Edward's continuous effort in controlling his gag reflex. "Mmm… that feels good baby."_

_As Edward went to work on his cock, Jacob slid his jeans down, stepping out of them smoothly, along with removing his socks, so to not interrupt Edward's movements. Not wanting to cum just yet, Jacob reluctantly backed away slowly from Edward's skillful mouth. _

"_You're too good at that," Jacob whispered looking into Edward's darkened green eyes. Wanting to taste those lips of his, Jacob kneeled down with ease as he gripped Edward's hair firmly and crashed his lips into his, loving the tastes of his lips after working on his cock. Needing to be inside Edward, Jacob broke away from the kiss and stood up walking on over towards the nightstand. Picking up the black cloth, he climbed on top of the king sized bed straddling Edward's back. Jacob folded the cloth in half diagonally and then, starting from the widest end, proceeded to repeatedly fold the cloth down two inches wide until it became one long strip. Edward lied there patiently wondering what Jacob was doing until everything became black as Jacob covered his eyes with a black cloth and tied it behind his head._

"_I want you to do nothing but feel," Jacob whispered in Edward's ear as he slid down his body licking from his tailbone, up his spine, to the curve of his neck, sending chills up his back as he sucked down on one of his pleasure zones. _

"_Please Love," Edward begged grinding his erection into the bed trying to get some kind of release. "I need you inside me."_

"_Shh… relax Baby," Jacob whispered, massaging Edward's shoulders as he worked his way down towards his beautiful mounds of velvety flesh. Moving himself back against the pillows that was propped up in front of the headboard, Jacob spread Edward's legs wide as he bent down to lick and bite gently each fleshy ass cheek before spreading them wide and licking from the perineum to the tailbone. _

"_Yesss," Edward hissed moving his ass against Jacob's mouth. Jacob held Edward's ass in place as he licked around the rim of his pucker sending endless amounts of pleasure from all of the nerve endings that surrounded the area. Edward bit his bottom lip moaning from the feeling as he wondered how long he'll last under Jacob's constant torture. Needing to get inside of Edward, Jacob gave a final lick to Edward's pucker before reaching over towards the nightstand and grabbing the lube and condom. After coating his fingers with lube, rubbing them together to get it warm, he very gently circled his middle finger around Edward's pucker until it relaxed enough to allow his finger to slowly slide through. _

_Feeling the different textures and dimensions of Edward's rectum, Jacob pressed his finger downward as he brushed against Edward's prostate. Edward bucked into his finger as his muscles relaxed enough for Jacob to slide in a second finger. Using delicate strokes and scissor-like movements, Jacob stretched the area enough to slide in a third finger. Edward felt a slight bit of discomfort from the third intrusion as he soon began to loosen up from Jacob's continuous stimulation to his prostate._

_Satisfied with Edward's preparation, Jacob slowly slid his fingers out of Edward's entrance and proceeded to grab the condom from off the bed. He tore open the foil wrapping, pinched the tip of the condom before rolling it on his massive erection. Once the condom was on and secure, he tossed the wrapper somewhere on the floor, grabbing the lube, and pouring some in his hand before rubbing it on his erection until it was well coated. Putting the lube back on the nightstand, Jacob turned his attention towards Edward as he hovered over him, sliding his erection between his ass cheeks, and positioning it at his entrance before leaning down and catching Edward's earlobe between his teeth as he began to whisper in his ear._

"_I'm ready for you Edward, so I want to you to relax…" Jacob began, licking the rim of Edward's ear before continuing. "And enjoy my cock."_

_Edward shivered from his words as he felt the head of Jacob's cock slowly slide through his entrance. Jacob was suddenly wrapped in tight heat as he slowly slid himself all the way in, giving Edward a chance to adjust to the intrusion before sliding almost all the way out and back in again. Edward cried out in pure ecstasy as Jacob deliciously stroked in and out of him going deeper than he was before. The feel of being inside of Edward was driving Jacob into frenzy mode as he fucked him hard and deep gripping the sheets tightly._

"_Damn, Edward you feel so good," Jacob growled sucking down in on his shoulder blade. "Mmm… always so tight for me."_

_Jacob held onto Edward tightly as he drove into him with abandon. Edward's cries of pleasure filled the room but it soon fell on deaf ears because when Jacob took a glance straight at the doorway, his eyes locked in on the ice blue eyes of Emmett McCarthy. Jacob continued to thrust into Edward but watched as Emmett's eyes lingered over his body. The movement of Jacob's body moving back and forth inside of Edward caught Emmett's attention as he watched Jacob's golden brown skin glisten with sweat. He watched as Jacob's ass tightened and released with each thrust as he then locked on the intensity in Jacob's eyes._

_Jacob couldn't take his eyes off of Emmett as he continued to stroke into Edward vigorously. The fire in his eyes, along with the way Emmett licked and bit down on his bottom lip, caused Jacob's lust to go into overdrive. 'Watch me Emmett,' he thought as eyes lingered on Emmett untying the pull string to his gray sweat pants as he slid a hand inside and gripped his thick erection, stroking in time with Jacob's strokes. A slight smirk came over Emmett's face as he watched what his actions were doing to Jacob. So badly, Jacob wanted Emmett to pull out his cock so he could see it in all its glory but Emmett kept it hidden. Visions of himself pulling those gray sweats down and replacing Emmett's hand with his mouth consumed Jacob as he drove his cock faster into Edward._

"_Fuck, I want you so fucking bad," Jacob growled looking straight at Emmett. _

_Emmett merely smiled devilishly as he quickened up the pace of strokes to his cock. Everything was too much for Jacob. The scented candles… the heat and tightness of being inside of Edward… and adding to that, the site of Emmett standing there in all his hotness stroking himself to the movements of Jacob's sweaty naked body. Jacob's stomach muscles tightened signaling his release was near._

"_Shit, you're gonna make me cum," Jacob growled still looking at Emmett as he fucked Edward senseless. He was about to reach the point of no return when the most unthinkable happened._

_The phone started to ring._

"_NOOO!" Jacob shouted looking around trying to spot the phone but couldn't find it. Where the hell is it?_

Jacob was lying on his stomach naked in bed with butter cream colored sheets tangled loosely around his torso when he woke up from out of his dream, eyes still closed, automatically placing his hand where his cell phone was charging on top of the nightstand. Edward always called him every morning when he got to work so Jacob's body always knew what to do even if his mind wasn't quite there yet, so without bothering to check the caller ID, Jacob pressed the green lidded button and spoke into the receiver.

"Hey Baby," Jacob answered groggily rolling over on his back and yawning. "You wouldn't believe the erotic dream I just had about you."

"_Oh pray tell Sugar Foot. I'd love to hear it,"_ the caller said before laughing their head off.

_Wait, what?_ Jacob thought when he realized it wasn't Edward on the other line. Pulling the phone away from his ear and looking at the caller ID, his eyes nearly bulged out when he saw the name on the screen.

Emmett.

_Wait, Emmett?_

Yes, that's right. The other night, before Emmett left to go home, they exchanged phone numbers. Emmett said he'd give him a ring in the morning but since Jacob was used to Edward's morning calls from work; his body didn't process the change in routine.

"Fuck, sorry about that. I thought you were Edward," Jacob said as the realization of what he said to him woke him up quicker than he would've normally been.

"_No, let's pretend I'm Edward. I wanna hear more about this erotic dream you had,"_ Emmett said jokingly.

"Not gonna happen Emmett."

"_Ah, come on! What? Dreamed about my cock last night?" _Emmett teased.

"WHAT?" Jacob sat up startled as he heard Emmett laughing in the background.

"_Dude, I'm fucking with you,"_ Emmett said continuing to laugh but then paused suddenly, thinking about Jacob's reaction with amused curiosity. _"Wait, did you dream about my cock?"_

"NO!" Jacob lied wanting badly to change the subject. "Let's talk about breakfast. What time you want me over there?"

"_As soon as you're ready, just come straight through. I'm going to get myself together too so by the time you get here; I should be starting on breakfast." _

Jacob's call waiting clicked through as he moved his phone to look at the caller ID.

Edward.

"Alright, well I got Edward on the other line so I'll see you in a few," Jacob said concluding the call.

"_Alright, later Casanova,"_ Emmett laughed before clicking the phone.

Shaking his head smiling, Jacob got out of bed clicking over to the other line as he unplugged the phone from the charger and headed for the bathroom to take a leak.

"Morning Babe," Jacob greeted stepping into the spacious private bathroom that consisted of brown marble walls, creamed colored tiled floors, a wide vanity mirror to the right overhead a cream colored countertop that contained a large clam shell sink, a toilet between the counter and the right side of the entrance along with a hot tub to the far left and a large shower stall taking up the entire back end with glass doors. Jacob headed straight for the toilet scratching his stomach and stretching out, eyes still a bit low from sleep.

"_Hey Love,"_ Edward greeted while sitting in his office pinching the bridge of his nose out of frustration. After coming into the office to find out that all the breakfast blend was used up, the files that he needed completed was still not done, and one of his associates that was supposed to be helping out on the case, suddenly took their week vacation, Edward just knew today was going to be one of _those _days. He needed to hear Jacob's voice. _"Listen, about last night…"_

"Save it," Jacob interrupted as the sound of his urine hitting the toilet water echoed throughout the bathroom. "You did what you felt you needed to do. It's whatever."

"_You're still mad. I can hear it in your tone."_

"I'm not mad Edward, I'm disappointed," Jacob said bitterly as he flushed the toilet and headed for the sink to brush his teeth.

"_I'm so sorry Jacob. What can I do? How can I fix this?"_

Jacob let out a sigh as he looked down at the toothbrush in his hand. He knew Edward didn't mean to disappoint him. He just wished Edward showed as much dedication for their relationship as he does for his career.

"I just need you to try Edward," Jacob finally answered. "I'm giving it my all but I can't make this relationship work by myself. I know you've got this huge murder case you're working on but the truth of the matter is there'll ALWAYS be cases you'll have to work on. I need for that to not be the excuse anymore. I need you to try."

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Edward nodded his head absentmindedly before responding.

"_I will,"_ he responded running his fingers through his already unruly hair. _"So, uh… how's your morning looking so far? Mines suck, but that comes with the job."_

"Well, I'm supposed to be showing Emmett around the city. He's never been out here before so I figured why not, it might be fun."

"_Emmett? Who the hell is… wait, Emmett… Emmett… wait, you mean the guy that just moved in across from us? The one that came over with his wife asking for a cork screw?"_ Edward wanted to clarify.

"Yeah, they hung around a little bit. We talked for a few. Nothing much. Oh, you might as well know, Emmett and I ate up the dinner I made for you. I didn't want it to go to waste."

"_Yes, well, I figured something happened with it when I came home last night to find it gone,"_ Edward mentioned with slight bitterness in his tone. He really looked forward to eating that dinner last night, making sure he ate nothing at the office so that he wouldn't spoil his appetite, all to come home and find it gone. Needless to say, he wasn't too happy about it. _"You know, it wouldn't have gone to waste. You could've packed it away. I would've eaten it later."_

"No, it would've gone to waste because if Emmett didn't help me eat it, I would've thrown it out," Jacob told him flat out. "If you couldn't stay home with me to enjoy the meal I spent hours preparing then you didn't deserve to have it waiting for you when you got back."

Edward was going to say something to that when his secretary Susan, with the big orange colored hair and plump body, came in _finally_ with the files he needed completed. A nod and a quick smile was as close as Susan was going to get to a 'thank you' from Edward so she returned the gesture, handed him the files, and left his corner office.

"_Listen, we'll pick up on that later. I've got to look through these files. I'm going to try to leave out early today, alright?"_

Jacob wasn't about to get his hopes up about that one so he just let it fall on deaf ears.

"I'll see you later," Jacob responded running his fingers through his hair. "Love you."

"_Love you too, Jacob. Goodbye."_

"Yeah, bye," Jacob said before pressing the 'End' button on his cell phone.

Placing his cell phone down on the cream colored counter top, Jacob proceeded to turn on the faucet water while adjusting it to his preference before finally putting some Crest toothpaste on his red toothbrush and bringing it up to his mouth to brush his pearly whites. Jacob was actually looking forward to his outing with Emmett. After the toast they made the other night, Jacob got the opportunity to know a little bit more about his new neighbors.

Over a few more glasses of wine, Emmett discussed with Jacob how he was born and raised in Alaska while his wife Rosalie was New York bound. At fifteen, both Emmett and Rosalie moved out of their hometown and ended up in Arizona to attend Round Valley High due to Emmett's parents wanting to be closer to his sick grandmother on his father side and Rosalie, due to her parent's divorce, had to stay with her father for the remainder of her teenage years per arranged through the settlement.

Emmett told of how his meeting with Rosalie was inevitable. He was the captain of the football team and she was head cheerleader. Their hookup was bound to happen and they later on became prom king and queen. They both got accepted to separate colleges, with Rosalie going to Yale and Emmett going to Barkley, but they remained in touch keeping constant contact with each other either by phone or weekend stays. After Emmett graduated, he then moved to New Haven, Connecticut to be closer to Rosalie while she continued on to graduate school of medicine.

Eventually after living together for a while and before Rosalie received her Doctorate, Emmett popped the question over a plate of spaghetti while they were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Rosalie looked over at him with spaghetti sauce on her cheek, dots of acne cream on various parts of her face, and her hair rolled up in huge rollers, and graciously accepted his offer. Six months later they got married and after time went by, with Emmett finally profiting from his online business and Rosalie finishing her residency, Rosalie took a job offer at the New York Presbyterian Hospital, causing them to leave the lives they had in New Haven and move on out to New York City. Manhattan to be exact.

Jacob thought of all of this as he finished up brushing his teeth and going into his ears with Q-tips before heading into the shower stall, turning on the water and letting the water wash down over him as he lathered himself up swiftly. Letting his mind wander to the other night, he remembered Emmett asking him about the way he and Edward got together. Smiling to himself, Jacob remembered telling him how it was anything but romantic.

Growing up in the state of Washington, with Jacob being born and raised on a reservation in La Push while Edward was born and raised a few miles away out in Forks, neither one had it easy. Both grew up poor and both lost a parent at a young age. Jacob lost his mother in a car accident when he was seven and Edward lost his father to a heart attack when he was nine. While Jacob took an interest in writing about local gossip going around the neighborhood in his high school newspaper out on the reservation while hanging out with multiple friends, Edward stayed to himself at Forks High focusing all his attention on getting good grades. Edward knew his mother couldn't afford to send him to college so he worked his ass off making sure his grades were good enough to get as many scholarships as possible so he could attend the colleges of his choosing.

Ironically, Jacob and Edward never officially met in Washington. It wasn't until they got accepted to their second choice college, Jacob going to Columbia University and Edward going to NYU; when they ran into each other, literally, out on the street trying to make it to their school. Unfortunately, both guys were a bit agitated that morning so the first thing that came out of Jacob's mouth was, "Watch where you're fucking going!"

Edward, not in the mood for his, or anybody's shit that morning, turned around and responded with, "Well Pocahontas, if you wasn't so busy running over here as if this was the shores on Baywatch, you might've seen me through all that hair."

Of course at this point, Jacob completely forgot about making it to class because this asshat in front of him with the crazy copper hair just called him out!

"Are you calling me a girl?" Jacob had asked in disbelief ready to throw down as the early morning breeze blew out his long black hair.

"No, I'm saying you run like one," Edward spit out and that became the last thing he said before Jacob's fist connected with his jaw almost knocking the wind out of him.

With that, a fight broke out. Crowds gathered around with cell phones out recording the scene as the early morning sun shined down around them. Eventually it caught the attention of the cops as they separated them both and threatened to take them in if they didn't stop. After agreeing to drop the whole thing and promising to continue on to their destinations without any further altercation is when the cops finally let them go with a warning. Jacob and Edward didn't say anything to each other as they went their separate ways but it wasn't until a mutual friend, Seth Clearwater, was having a birthday bash at a club called Bed where they came across each other again. Jacob was already on his third drink at the bar when Seth sashayed over to him and told him he had someone he wanted Jacob to meet. Being used to Seth's endless number of friends, Jacob uninterestedly followed along until Seth stopped in front of a bed that had a guy with skin rich and creamy like buttermilk, eyes as green as the trees in Forks, and hair as wild and fiery as the sex in which it looked to have come from.

"Edward, sweetness, this is my good friend Jacob Black! Jacob, this is my sexy future lawyer friend Edward Cullen! Go mingle! I gotta go pretty up some more for my party! Chao!" Seth shouted over the hip hop music.

As they both locked eyes on each other, recognition set in as to why the other looked familiar, but after they've consumed a few too many drinks already, they really didn't seem to give a shit as they both kicked back on one of the many beds that occupied the club space and got to know each other better. One thing led to another and that bed they were on got used for more than just holding conversation. Security eventually escorted them out due to inappropriate nudity and sexual conduct but it didn't matter because that night became the start of a beautiful yet complicated relationship.

Jacob smiled of his past memories with Edward as he turned off the water to the shower and stepped out of the spacious stall, grabbing a white towel from off the handle bar near the stall and drying himself off. Walking back into the bedroom, Jacob threw the towel on the floor and proceeded to his cream colored dresser where he snatched up his deodorant, took off the top and glided the gel stick under each arm pit. After being done with that, Jacob went over to the walk-in closet near the window to the right side of the bed. He knew all week the temperature was supposed to be in the eighties so he took out his black form fitting short sleeve shirt and his khaki shorts putting them on swiftly. Walking back to the dresser, he picked up his brush and proceeded to tame his short cut hair looking at the wide spread mirror for reassurance.

Once satisfied with the results, he stepped into his black flip flops, got his phone from out the bathroom, and headed over towards the nightstand to retrieve his charger, placing the items in his pockets. Jacob took a quick glance around the room, looking at the bed that wasn't made and the towel lying on the floor, before leaving out into the living room to retrieve his wallet and keys. He'd straighten up the room later. Right now, all he wanted was a nice breakfast to start the day off with. After checking everything to make sure that the air conditioner, the faucets, and the stove was off, Jacob left the apartment, using his keys to lock up both locks before turning completely around and knocking on the door directly across from his.

Jacob only had to wait a few seconds before the door swung open and there stood Emmett.

Wet.

Dripping wet with a small white towel wrapped around his waist.

And nothing else.

Fuckhot Emmett McCarthy was standing in front of sex deprived Jacob Black wearing nothing but a towel and a… smile?

"Are you checking me out right now?" Emmett asked with amused curiosity snapping Jacob out of his trance before drool set in.

"No!" Jacob lied, which he was beginning to realize he'd be doing a lot of, being around Emmett. What a way to start a friendship. "I just didn't expect you to be answering the door like… this."

"Yeah imagine what Rosie and I thought when we first laid eyes on you," Emmett added smirking at the blush that came on Jacob's face. If Emmett was thinking anywhere near what Jacob was thinking at that moment when Emmett caught him standing naked in his living room, then Jacob knew he would have to run the other direction. He really didn't need that kind of temptation right now. "Come on in and get comfortable."

Jacob stepped inside and noticed how the structure of Emmett's apartment was about the same as his own, only opposite. Instead of the kitchen and hallway standing to the right of the living room like it does in his apartment, Emmett's apartment had it going towards the left. The décor of Emmett's apartment was filled with warm colors of browns, oranges, and greens. Complete opposite to Jacob's almost all white décor.

"I'll be right back. I'm a just throw on some clothes," Emmett said as he headed down the hall towards the bedroom.

Jacob sat down on the brown suede sofa leaning back against a multicolor orange, green, and brown throw pillow. He didn't have to wait long before Emmett came back wearing a pair of khaki shorts in black instead of the traditional tan color Jacob had on with a tan colored wife-beater, tan ankle length socks, and black sneakers.

"Come on in the kitchen with me. You can keep me company while I make breakfast," Emmett said as he headed for the kitchen. Jacob followed along, seating on a stool at the center island and watched Emmett go to work on the cooking.

There was a reason Emmett hadn't had a decent home cooked meal since visiting his parents for the holidays other than Rosalie not cooking for him and Jacob soon found out why. He watched in awe as Emmett cracked eggs in a bowl leaving shell pieces in the mixture. The flour, baking soda, and baking powder were thrown in without proper measurement. Buttermilk was poured in along with too much sugar and vanilla extract. Emmett took out a big wooden spoon from out of one of the mini drawers and then proceeded to overly combine the ingredients.

Emmett went on and on about the places he wanted to see out here in New York, getting a frying pan from out of the lower cabinet and rinsing it out in the sink before putting it on the stove. Turning the flame on high, Emmett went into the refrigerator and got the I Can't Believe It's Not Butter out. Using a butter knife, Emmett scooped out a large amount of butter and put it in the pan as the sound of the butter melting against the hot pan sizzled throughout the kitchen. Soon, the smell of burnt butter invaded their nostrils as Emmett got the bowl of pancake batter and poured some uneven circles of batter into the pan.

Jacob was completely lost for words watching Emmett walk around like he was in his element. He knew he should've said something the minute he saw something wrong but he was so awe struck by Emmett's cooking methods that before he knew it, he had a plate of burnt pancakes seating in front of him with tons of butter slapped on, he would guess, to take away from the burnt surface? He couldn't tell you. Jacob simply looked up at Emmett, who had a look of accomplishment on his face, and didn't have the heart to crush him about his disastrous pancakes so he just sucked it up, poured some maple syrup that was placed next to him on the pancakes, and cut off a piece using a knife and fork. It might not be that bad.

Taking a bite, Jacob let his taste buds linger on the overly sweet slightly undercooked piece as his teeth crunched on a few small pieces of egg shell.

Ok, it was that bad.

"Good huh?" Emmett asked completely oblivious to the fact that Jacob had yet to swallow. "I know it's a little burnt but to me that's just added flavor."

Jacob's eyebrow arched in disbelief at Emmett's reasoning, while trying to not give notice to the fact that he still had food in his mouth. Emmett looked at Jacob's facial expression and then down at the area around his plate when suddenly it hit him.

"Shit, I forgot to ask you what you wanted to drink," Emmett said as he headed towards the refrigerator. As soon as Emmett turned his back, Jacob quickly opened up his napkin and spit out the contents, wrapping the napkin up and putting it in the drawer in front of him. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Um… I don't know. What you have?" Jacob asked as he waited for Emmett to start calling out beverage options before opening up a bunch of other napkins and putting the remainder of the pancakes in the center of it, wrapping it up before putting it in same drawer as the other stuffed napkin. By the time Emmett was finished talking and turned around to look at him, Jacob quickly pretended to be chewing the last bit of his pancakes before fake swallowing. "Yeah, let me get water."

Emmett stared at Jacob's suddenly empty plate in astonishment. How the fuck he eat that fast?

"Well shit, I thought I ate fast," Emmett said with a puzzled look as he went to get Jacob a glass of water. Jacob just struggled as he waited for his water to come.

From then on, things started moving quicker. After Jacob watched Emmett wolf down his disgusting pancakes, they both finished their waters and headed out. Emmett really wanted to go to Times Square but Jacob insisted that it'd be better to go at night so they opted to visit the other boroughs. Taking the subway, instead of using Jacob's black Camry because Emmett just had to know what it was like to ride the trains, headed for the Bronx first to check out Yankee Stadium. After getting off the number 4 train and exiting out of the station, Emmett looked at the stadium to the left and then at the stadium to the right wondering why there were two. Jacob explained about the team putting together the money to have the second one built leaving the other one obsolete. Emmett thought this was bullshit and that the first stadium was just fine. At this point, Emmett no longer cared for the Bronx so they headed for Queens.

Once arriving to Queens, Emmett wanted Jacob to take him to where Eddie Murphy filmed his movie, _Coming to America_. Jacob had no idea where that was and wasn't even sure the movie even filmed any of the scenes in Queens like the storyline was said to. Emmett quickly lost interest in Queens at this point so they headed for Brooklyn.

Emmett just had to go to Bed-Stuy, not Bedford Stuyvesant like Jacob tried to correct him but Bed-Stuy, because his favorite female rapper just so happened to be Lil Kim and he wanted to know if all the stuff she said about Brooklyn in her _Lighter's Up_ song were true. Jacob, after practically laughing in his face, agreed to take him over there because apparently, Emmett was dead serious. Jacob watched Emmett in amusement as his new fuckhot friend strolled the streets of Brooklyn, watching him tense up looking at everyone as if at any moment someone was going to run up on him and shoot him.

There was nothing Jacob could do but shake his head and continue on along, stopping at McDonald's so he could grab a quick bite as Emmett stared at him in amazement at the fact that Jacob could still be hungry after the breakfast he made. Once finished, they headed back towards the subway when Emmett was suddenly stopped by a half naked big breasted hooker in route. Emmett, who got excited by this encounter, had Jacob take a picture of him with the hooker as a souvenir. All in all, Emmett didn't mind his venture to Brooklyn but felt the people there needed to lighten up because it wasn't that serious. Jacob left him alone with that one as they headed back on the train to go to Staten Island.

Emmett didn't know much about Staten Island and wasn't too thrilled about going until Jacob informed him about the Ferry Boat ride you have to take to get over there. All through the boat ride, Emmett kept shouting how he was the king of the world while they stood out front on the deck letting the wind hit their faces. Jacob, thinking this was too funny, started taking pictures of Emmett on his phone laughing as he did it. They finally reached Staten Island but with Jacob's lack of knowledge of what's good to do there and Emmett's lack of interest period of the island, they ended up turning right back around and headed for the boat after only five minutes of figuring it out. Emmett figured if he was to go to Staten Island again sometime in the future, then it'll be because of the Ferry ride.

By the time they made it back to Manhattan, the sun went down and so Jacob finally took Emmett to Times Square. The streets were extra crowded and Emmett was simply awe struck at all of the flashing lights and huge billboards that surrounded the area. Walking along 7th avenue, they took in the sights of the ESPN Zone, Hard Rock Café, and Bubba Gump Shrimp in which the idea of eating seafood practically made their mouths water so they headed inside and went upstairs to the main seating area. There was already a line, like it always is at Bubba Gump's, so Jacob took pictures of Emmett doing bizarre poses while seating on the prop bench they had on the side against the wall that was a replica of the bench that Forest Gump sat on in the movie when telling his story to a bunch of strangers. Once they moved up in the line and was taken to their table, they looked over the menus the waiter gave them as Emmett settled on getting a 'Boat Trash' which consisted of fried fish, lobster claws, and shrimp on top of a pile of fries served in a tin bucket and fake newspaper lining and Jacob settled on the 'Accidental Shrimp', a meal that used to be found on the menu but for some reason was 'accidentally' taken off, hence the name, and the only way you'd ever know about the meal is if the waiter mentions it.

After wolfing down the food, Jacob and Emmett split the fare and headed out of the restaurant looking around. It was going on 10 o'clock and Jacob was all out of ideas on where to take Emmett. He was ready to call it a night until he heard Emmett speak up.

"You took me all around but I'm curious about something! Where do you hang out to have fun? And by you, I mean you personally and not representing the overall New Yorker," Emmett asked loud enough to be heard in spite of the noisy crowd of people walking around them.

"My hang out spots are more downtown but it's been a while since I partied," Jacob replied just as loud as they continued to walk the crowded streets of Times Square.

"Oh yeah? Then come on! Show me! I could use a good party," Emmett said with enthusiasm as they stopped to cross the street, waiting for the light to change or for the cars to stop long enough to pass.

Jacob looked over at Emmett with uncertainty. His hang out spots were of the gay variety. He knew Emmett was comfortable around him being gay but he wasn't sure how Emmett would handle a room full of gay men, especially when looking as fuckhot as he did.

"Em, I don't know about that! All of my hang out spots are either gay bars or gay clubs! If you want, we could check out some of the straight bars around the way," Jacob suggested as they continued to walk.

"I already know about straight bars! I've been to plenty in my lifetime so I'm good! What I've never been to was a gay bar or gay club for that matter! I want you to take me to a club with the most stereotypes! I want to see fucking angel wings and glitter! I want to see leather with the fucking collars in shit. I want to hear Madonna playing in the background and… and… I want to go to the bathroom and see at least ONE glory hole! And a back room… they gotta have a back room and I want to see what they really do back there!"

Jacob arched his eyebrow looking over at Emmett, not sure if he should be offended or laugh. He chose the latter because he had to admit, in every gay club or bar he's been to; he's encountered at least one of those stereotypes.

"Ok then, let's go! We're going to Splash!"

Flagging a yellow taxi, Jacob held the door for Emmett to go in before getting in himself. Giving the driver the address, Jacob sat back and chit chatted with Emmett as they rode further downtown to 17th street where the Splash Bar, which could also pass for a club or lounge, was located. The line was pretty long when the taxi pulled up in front of the place as Jacob and Emmett watched a row of topless tightly muscled men standing in line chatting with each other. After splitting the cost of the ride and getting out, Jacob saw the 'Shower Party' sign up front, which explained the men in line.

"You're going to need to take off your shirt," Jacob told Emmett looking at the eye candy waiting on line.

"For what?"

"Because it's a Shower Party tonight," Jacob said as if it was obvious. "When they have Shower Parties, you can't get in with a shirt on." Jacob looked over at Emmett for any signs that he may want to back out. "You still want to do this?"

Emmett never answered. Instead, he took his wife-beater off and hung it from his back pocket. The line of men instantly took notice to Emmett and his beautifully chiseled chest as they eye fucked him three ways from Thursday making passes and yelling out noises trying to get his attention. Emmett ignored their advances focusing more on why Jacob was walking towards the entrance instead of walking towards the back of the line. Before approaching the bouncer, Jacob took off his shirt and hung it from his back pocket.

"Felix! What's going on? Long time no see," Jacob greeted the bouncer as Felix looked over at Jacob in shock.

"Jake! You beautiful bastard, come here and show me some love," Felix said taking Jacob in his arms and hugging him tight. Emmett arched an eyebrow at how Felix's fingers seemed to caress the curves in Jacob's back massaging lightly in small circles as he held Jacob tightly against his chest. Watching this display of affection, Emmett didn't know what to make of it. He silently wondered if all gay men were sensual with each other or if 'Jake' and this guy Felix might've had a thing going on in the past.

"So where you've been?" Felix asked finally letting go of Jacob.

"I've been taking a break from the scene," Jacob answered looking down and then back up again. "Just been working and keeping busy… so anyway, what about you? How's everything been going with you and Demetri?"

"We're great! In fact two months from now, we will be on our way to be getting married! We didn't send the invites yet but consider yourself invited. It's going to be at the Botanical Gardens. His idea, not mine. I'm going to send you the details."

"Cool, consider me there! I'm real happy for you two. You guys been through a lot so I'm glad to see you two still holding on," Jacob said with appreciation as the sound of Emmett's oh so subtle throat clearing reached the ears of Jacob and Felix. Looking over Jacob's shoulder, Felix admired the specimen behind him.

"Who's the hottie?" Felix asked giving Jacob the 'slut, I know you didn't just come to the club without your man' look. "How's Edward?"

Jacob smiled at Felix knowing what he was trying to do.

"It's not that kind of party Felix," Jacob put out making himself clear. "This is Emmett. He's new to the city. He and his WIFE moved next door. I was just showing Emmett the sites."

"I'm sure," Felix said still looking over Emmett. Jacob could say whatever he wanted because Felix knew there was no way in hell he would let Demetri be anywhere near a guy looking like Emmett, gay, straight, or otherwise. "So how's Edward and does he know about this new neighbor?"

"Yes he does, it's not a big deal. Edward's fine," Jacob said wanting to change the subject. Was it really so far fetch to have a non-sexual friendship with a fuckhot guy? "Anyway, I'll check you later Felix."

Jacob gave Felix a quick hug before Felix stood to the side and let him and his 'friend' enter the bar. As soon as they stepped inside, they were surrounded by half naked men, some of which were wearing colorful spray paint designs and glitter on their chest, grinding into each other as techno music blared from the sound system speakers. Emmett, who's never actually witnessed in person two men together intimately, stood there shocked. Mouth open and all. Looking up on the stage ahead, there were a row of naked men in very thin g-strings dancing under a shower of water. Topless men walked back and forth around him, some wearing leather pants with collars that had chains attached to them as a guy in front of them pulled the chain for them to follow. Emmett stared at them wide eyed knowing he was completely out of his element. He didn't realize that Jacob had continued on walking without him into the crowd until a hand from behind squeezed his ass.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Emmett shouted spinning around to see who did it. Over ten men looked right back at him amusingly yet none of them came forth about the grabbing. Emmett needed to find Jacob. He walked into the direction of where he seen him go. Random men whispered sexual favors in his ears as he passed causing him to look back at them in disbelief. Some of these guys were kinky as fuck! One guy wanted to spank him. Some other guy wanted to be spanked by him. Another guy offered to deep throat him right there on the dance floor, and this one guy wanted to suspend him in mid air so he could fuck him while flogging him! What the fuck? Eventually, Emmett ended up in front of the bathroom as he proceeded with caution going inside. As he went inside, he was slightly disappointed. Jacob was nowhere to be found and the two stalls that were in there didn't contain a glory hole. Whatever, he stepped back out and headed towards the bar. Ordering two vodka's on rocks, Emmett downed them quickly and looked out into the crowd. Looking closely, Emmett spotted Jacob making his way over towards him.

"Where did you go?" Jacob shouted over the loud music leaning close into Emmett's ear. "I turned around and didn't see you!"

"Yeah, I know!" Emmett shouted back into Jacob's ear. "Some dude grabbed my ass back there! Don't leave me alone in here! You wouldn't believe the shit they want to do to me! I don't need anyone trying to mess with me so if anyone asks, we're together!"

Jacob looked over at Emmett in disbelief but figured it was the best course of action. Emmett had a 90% chance of not being messed with if they knew he came with somebody. And since Jacob didn't want any unwanted attention either, which he's been known to receive, it could work in his favor as well. Signaling the bartender, Jacob ordered up a couple of glasses of E & J Brandy while Emmett ordered a couple of more glasses of vodka. After downing who knows how many drinks, Jacob and Emmett felt nice enough to hit the dance floor. The place was hot from all of the men packed in together like sardines but that didn't stop Jacob from leading Emmett to the center of the dance floor. There really wasn't much room to dance but Jacob made it work moving his hips seductively to the beat with Emmett moving his arms in the air moving right along with him. Letting the music take over him, Jacob closed his eyes and moved his arms above his head as he turned his back towards Emmett and swayed to the music.

More and more Jacob and Emmett started feeling the drinks they had earlier. The crowd began to shift causing Emmett to press into Jacob's back wrapping an arm around Jacob's stomach for support. Loving the way Emmett molded into him, Jacob leaned back into Emmett swaying his hips slowly and grinding back against his crotch. Emmett was a little too intoxicated to care about Jacob's movements as he leaned into him holding Jacob tighter against his chest as he closed his eyes and buried his nose in the curve of Jacob's neck, inhaling deeply.

"God, you smell good," Emmett growled losing himself in the smell and feel of Jacob. His actions were without thought. He moved based on instinct. All he knew at that moment was that Jacob felt amazing in his arms. And his scent! God, Jacob's been out all day yet he still smelt like crisp fresh soap. Straight out of the shower! Emmett allowed himself to run his fingers along the curves of Jacob's chest. He was so soft to the touch. This was the first time ever Emmett has ever caressed another man. Suddenly, Felix holding Jacob the way he was earlier, even after finding out he was getting married, was not at all odd to him. He spent all of his life having to make sure he didn't invade another guy's space or let a hug linger too long all because he was told growing up that guys are not supposed to show affection towards one another. Holding Jacob in his arms like this, without having to worry about being judged or having crazy labels attached to him, felt freeing.

Wanting to look at Emmett's face, Jacob turned around and looked into those ice blue eyes. Neither one said a word as Emmett wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist holding him close to his chest as Jacob ran his fingers through Emmett's short curly hair. Jacob felt hot all over. Being this close to Emmett and feeing his body pressed up against his own was causing Jacob's cock to stir. They swayed slowly together no longer moving to the beat of the techno. All they could do was feel. Emmett pressed his forehead against Jacob's. Slowly but surely, their noses began to touch. They both closed their eyes as bit by bit, their lips moved closer together. Their lips were so close Jacob could feel the heat radiating from Emmett's plump lips. Jacob wanted this so badly. He tilted his head slightly for Emmett to have a better angle when…

"Jacob! I thought that was you!" a southern accent shouted causing both Jacob and Emmett to pause as they suddenly became a lot more sober, separating from each other quickly. Jacob, clearing his throat to distract himself from what he almost let happened, turned around to the sight of Jasper Whitlock, Edward's colleague. Great.

"Hey Jasper!" Jacob tried to show some enthusiasm but it fell a little flat. "What are you even doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working on that murder case with Edward?"

"I still am working on it but you see, I started dating this cute little twink I met over a month ago and since I wanted some uninterrupted time with him, I took my week vacation starting today. I needed the break anyway. But enough about me how's everything with you? I see you're here with somebody. I'm Jasper, by the way," Jasper said extending his hand out for Emmett to shake.

"Emmett," he replied shaking Jasper hand. "Friends of Jacob's."

"I see," Jasper said looking over at Emmett with suspicion. "I've never heard of you. How'd you guys meet?"

Jacob rolled his eyes at Jasper's line of questioning.

"Look ok, Emmett and his wife just moved into our building and I agreed to show Emmett around. No, this is not a date I'm on and yes, Edward knows about it so if you'll excuse us," Jacob said as he took Emmett's hand and led them out of the bar.

After flagging a taxi, Jacob and Emmett sat in silence each deep in their own thoughts. They were still pretty intoxicated but the realization of what almost transpired hung heavily in the air. Pulling up in front of their building, they both split the cost of the fare before getting out and heading inside. They still didn't say anything to one another as they got into the elevator and got off on their floor. It wasn't until they both got to their doors and looked over at each other before Emmett broke the silence.

"Sweet dreams Jacob," Emmett said softly looking a little lost and confused.

"You too," Jacob responded before they both unlocked their doors and headed inside.

The apartment smelled of burnt chicken and rice. That was odd. Rushing into the kitchen, Jacob saw a pot of burnt undercooked rice on the stove and some dried up slightly burnt chicken in a glass dish pan in the oven. He knew he never left any food cooking this morning before leaving out so that left only one possibility. Edward, for the life of him, tried to cook. Walking out of the kitchen, Jacob headed down the hall to the bedroom where Edward lied asleep peacefully wearing a pair of blue pajama pants in bed. Jacob smiled at the sight as he sat on the bed in front of Edward and gently woke him up.

"Love?" Edward said groggily as he squinted his eyes from the moonlight that was shining down on his body. "What time is it?"

"It's after midnight," Jacob responded running his fingers through Edward's hair. "I see you cooked."

"I wanted to surprise you," Edward revealed looking down. "I got off of work early so I thought I'd make dinner for you. I tried to stay up but I didn't realize how late you'd be. Food came out poorly. I wouldn't eat it if I were you. I'm a little upset about it. I was trying to make this night perfect."

"It is perfect Edward," Jacob said looking at the tired lines on Edward's face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Edward answered running his fingers along Jacob's face. He wondered why Jacob looked so sad in his eyes. "Is everything alright Love?"

Jacob swallowed the lump in his throat letting his close proximity with Emmett in the bar wash away from his thoughts.

"Of course it is, Babe," Jacob replied with a slight smile. "I just need to hold you right now."

Edward nodded as he and Jacob took off the remainder of their clothes, throwing them on the floor before Jacob got on the bed and spooned Edward from behind, wrapping himself into his warmth. Jacob smiled closing his eyes as he prepared his body for sleep. But right before Jacob could fully go to sleep; Edward spoke up briefly before drifting off.

"Sweet dreams, Jacob."

Jacob's eyes shot up at hearing those words as the smile he had on his face suddenly faded away because he knew what would happen if you closed his eyes after hearing those words.

He would dream of Emmett.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think? I'm curious to see how many of you are Team Edward or Team Emmett;-) At least as far as this story is concerned. Review my lovely readers!<strong>


	3. Hidden Desires

**I'm so grateful to everyone showing me love on my story. Thank you so much for readers with or without accounts. I love reading your thoughts and it's much appreciated. This is another long one for you. Took me forever to write but I did it:-)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight because if I did, the wolf pack would've had sex initiations. What happens in the pack, stays in the pack;-}**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*~*SEDUCTION*~*~*<strong>

**Chapter 3:** **Hidden Desires**

* * *

><p>It was mid afternoon. Jacob sat patiently looking every so often at the entrance of 44th SW Ristorante &amp; Bar. It was still early so he tried not to focus too much on the door and more on the basket of bread and butter the waitress left for him after taking his order of eggplant rollatini. Breaking off a piece of bread, Jacob picked up the butter knife that was lying on a napkin to the right and scooped up a little butter from out of the small tin cup before spreading it on the bread and eating it. Looking around, Jacob took in the décor. The place was small with a bar located in the back corner. The colors varied in shades of dark reds and browns. The flooring was reddish brown engraved concrete of diamond shapes. Overhead lightening of various designs scattered throughout the restaurant. The tables were square shaped with a glossy finish over dark wood. Each table consisted of miniature lamp style candle holders where the light from the candle flickers through the open spaces of the mini beaded lamp shades.<p>

It was quiet in the restaurant, as Jacob preferred it. Beside's himself, only two other people sat at separate tables near the front of the restaurant as busboys in loss black t-shirts and pants walked around wiping down the unoccupied tables. Jacob loved the rare moments the restaurant wasn't busy. It gave him a chance to think clearly without the constant chatter going on among the other diners. He had a lot of things on his mind as of late. His article that's due tomorrow… Edward and his time consuming job… Emmett… it's been a week since his outing with Emmett. A week since he felt Emmett's hands all over his body. A week since he almost…

Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from Edward, trying to get what almost happened out of his head. He still couldn't believe his actions that night. What was he thinking? That's right. He wasn't thinking because if he was, he was definitely sure that would've never been a possibility. And then to have Jasper, of all fucking people, be the one to call him out. He really didn't need what might've happened getting back to Edward. Hopefully Jasper didn't notice. Jacob had to hope for that. Besides, ever since that night, Jacob hadn't heard or even seen Emmett. He was avoiding Emmett… like the plague… but he was almost sure Emmett was doing the same to him. Every night he would close his eye dreaming about that moment he almost kissed Emmett. Only, in the dreams there were no interruptions.

He honestly didn't know what he would say to Emmett if they eventually came across each other. That incident confused the fuck out of him. He understood how he might've tried to kiss him because let's face it, he was attracted to Emmett. He could admit that to himself. Yes, he's with Edward but no, was he not blind nor incapable of finding someone's personality appealing. He's human. Being in a relationship does not automatically shut down his ability to find someone else attractive other than Edward. It was a natural reaction he couldn't help. He got that, but what he didn't get was Emmett seeming as if he was going to kiss him back.

Jacob closed his eyes thinking about the feel of Emmett's hands all over his body. They molded into each other perfectly. He remembered looking into Emmett's eyes and seeing a sense of calm in them. Not lust… but a look of total relaxation. It was like Emmett was in a trance of sorts, as if he was feeling something for the very first time and losing himself in it. It was intense. Emmett held him like he never wanted to let go and Jacob found himself lost in the intensity of the moment. What made Emmett almost kiss him back? Was he that caught up in the moment? Did the alcohol influence his actions? Jacob didn't know. He was confused as ever. He knew if he was going back and forth about the incident, he could only imagine the confusion Emmett must be in.

Jacob would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned how Emmett might act towards him. They were getting along so well that day so he'd hate for that incident to be the reason they could no longer continue to be friends, especially since Emmett hadn't made any attempt at contacting him. So out of fear of the inevitable, Jacob also kept his distance, focusing on spending more time with Edward and completing his assignments, including a recent article he's writing about a Bronx native by the name of James "Hell bound" Miller who, after coming out of the closet on Twitter, got dropped from his label shortly after.

The label, Val Hella Records, claimed James was 'let go' due to a 'contract dispute' but to Jacob the timing was too coincidental for his liking so he gathered information from two anonymous sources from the label that said James' record sales were through the roof but yes, he was in the middle of contract negotiations. James' previous contract expired and with the success from his last album, it would've been expected that he'd ask for more money. One source enquired that there was never any talk about dropping James because he simply was one of the highest selling artists they had. The other source said that right before the Twitter confession, the label was, in fact, ready to agree to his terms but when the word got out about James' sexuality, the label started receiving hate mail and threatening phone calls so when James finally came down to the office, they weren't surprised about James getting dropped.

Taking another glance at the entrance up ahead, Jacob slowly exhaled as he watched a tall, lean, slightly muscular built with dirty blonde unruly hair and smoky gray eyes walk over towards him wearing a pair of denim blue jeans that fit snug in all the right places and a white wife-beater which showed off the slight muscle tone in his chest. Jacob stood up to greet him.

"Thanks for agreeing to do this James," Jacob greeted extending his hand to shake. James shook his hand firmly giving Jacob that sexy smirk he's so famous for. Jacob watched as James took in his whole body structure draped in brown Armani.

"It's my pleasure," James replied letting go of his hand as Jacob motioned for him to sit opposite of him before taking his own seat. "You know, every week I read your work. It's honestly what made me make my decision to come out finally. Now the media won't stop hounding me. I've got reporters everywhere on my cock trying to get an exclusive. It's a wonder I didn't go into hiding. But then, my publicist informs me that _thee_ Jacob Black from _One Voice_ requested an interview. I couldn't dare turn down the man whose words motivated me to make the biggest decision of my life. A thank you is in order."

"I don't know about that," Jacob said taking a sip of his red wine. "Some would say this was a pretty risky step, considering how well you're doing on the charts. Plus, you were in the middle of a big contract deal when they let you go. Do you think your fans will still follow after your admission? Some has already voiced their concerns on the matter."

"I can't control what people say. My true fans wouldn't care who I stick my cock into. I have no doubt they will follow me. Everybody else? Well they could go fuck themselves. And you can quote me on that."

"Oh I will," Jacob said with a slight smile taking out his mini recorder from out of his inside blazer pocket and placing it on the table while pressing down on the red button. "Now James, let's talk about the real reasons behind your exit from Val Hella."

For the next two hours, Jacob listened intensely as James answered question after question about his departure from the label, his own struggles of coming to terms with who he is, along with secret affairs he had with particular presumably straight artists and actors. Once he got everything he needed to finish his article, Jacob concluded the interview signaling the waitress to bring him the check.

"Once again, I'd like to thank you for giving me this interview. I know a lot of people are anxious to read your take on everything that's been going on," Jacob said as the waitress brought the bill to him. Looking it over real quick, Jacob handed over his American Express.

"As I said, it was my pleasure," James asked looking over at Jacob suggestively. "Listen, if you're free tonight, maybe I could entice you with dinner at one of my favorite restaurants and then maybe we could go back to my place for desert. I bet you taste even better than you look."

Smiling at him, Jacob didn't answer right away. He was quite used to being propositioned by people he conducts interviews with. Men and women alike. He never accepts the offers of course but it's flattering nonetheless.

"As hot as that sound, and James, you are hot, I have to decline. I have a boyfriend so…"

"So in other words, we can't have fun," James interrupted as they stood up to leave. "Too bad Jacob, you might've found out how I really got the name Hell Bound."

Jacob arched an eyebrow as James chuckled at Jacob's facial expression before walking away.

"Keep my number beautiful, just in case shit doesn't work out with lover boy," James said overhead never breaking stride as he headed out of the restaurant leaving Jacob shaking his head smiling to himself.

After heading out himself from the restaurant, Jacob walked out into the bright sunny streets of Hell's Kitchen as he walked a few blocks down to where his black Camry was parked before getting in and starting the engine. Pulling out of the space, Jacob headed further downtown towards 34th street so he could check in on Edward. It's been a while since Jacob's been to Edward's job and would normally not go due to all the chaos at the office but Edward wasn't expected home until late and so Jacob decided to steal some moments with him before heading back home.

Once he found a parking space, which took him about a half an hour to locate, Jacob got out and walked five blocks towards Edward's job. The law offices of Volturi, Cullen, and Whitlock were located at 350 Fifth Avenue on the 38th floor. Walking inside the building, Jacob made his way through the throngs of people in the spacious lobby filled with brown marble floors and gold trimmings, until he found his way towards the elevators. After pressing the 'up' button, Jacob waited less than a minute before an elevator came down to the main floor. Getting into the elevator, along with a few others who ran to catch the elevator, Jacob pressed button 38 and waited for everyone else to punch in their floors before the doors closed and they all headed up.

Once the elevator reached his floor, Jacob squeezed his way out from the crowded elevator and proceeded to head to the corner office located down the hall. The place was busy as always with cranky lawyers, impatient clients, and nervous secretaries all around him as he walked by. Giving a friendly nod to Edward's secretary Susan, who was sitting at her desk typing nervously on her key board, Jacob knocked on Edward's door before entering.

"Do we have the lady's statement, yes or no?" Edward asked on the phone seeing Jacob by the door but not really acknowledging his presence. He had a throbbing headache and nobody replaced the breakfast blend supply. Edward's never good without his coffee. "Ok, good… wait, what?... we can't give her that!... tell her we'll try to get her a reduced sentence but there's no way she's getting full immunity… Fine, she doesn't want to help my client? Ok, you tell her if she doesn't comply, not only will I press charges on her but that I'll see to it that she gets the max sentence! You tell her that and get back in touch with me." Edward clicked the phone tossing his cell on the desk as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. His head was killing him.

Jacob smiling slightly at his over worked boyfriend, he walked through the spacious office of solid brown carpet, brown leather furniture, and wide floor to ceiling windows and stood behind Edward's chair massaging Edward's shoulders. Edward leaned into the feeling as Jacob relieved the tension that settled in.

"Fuck, that feels good Love," Edward moaned closing his eyes as he let his mind relax enough to stop his head from throbbing. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to spend some time with you before heading home. Looks like you can use a distraction."

"You have no idea. First this idiot…" Edward began ranting about his incompetent co-workers, his unruly clients, and his insecurities about not being sure he'll win this latest case he's working on, which could end up being his first lost case EVER. Jacob listened patiently, commenting when necessary as he moved the massage up towards his scalp.

"Babe, you can't let them get to you," Jacob encouraged as his fingers worked magic through Edward's hair. "You're always trying to be perfect at this. I know this is going to sound foreign to you but you need to know that it's ok to fail from time to time. We all do at some point in our lives. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes well, maybe not for you but if I fail, my clients pay the price," Edward conveyed letting out a sigh. "It never ends… anyway, enough about me. What about you? How did the interview go?"

Jacob then launched into the allegations surrounding James "Hell Bound" Miller's exit from his label and the gist of what James felt about it. As he went on talking, Jacob moved from behind Edward's chair and planted himself against his desk in front of Edward. Listening to Jacob was always soothing for Edward. It gave him an opportunity to clear his head and focus solely on the sound of Jacob's voice. A smile crept up on Edward's face thinking about it. Noticing Edward's change of mood, Jacob stopped talking smirking over at Edward curiously.

"What has you smiling so bright right now?" Jacob asked as Edward stood up directly in front of him. Edward's green eyes darkened with lust.

"You," Edward answered breathlessly before bringing his lips to Jacob's as he tasted a bit of the red wine Jacob had earlier. "God Jacob, you're like a breath of fresh air to me… I need you… please Love…"

Jacob's cock stiffened at the want in Edward's voice. It's been so long… so fucking long and Jacob needed it just as badly as Edward so without a word, Jacob pushed Edward back into his chair and dropped to his knees between Edward's legs as he undid Edward's pants and went inside his black boxer briefs to free his beautifully sculpted cock. Jacob's mouth salivated as he wasted no time taking that plump mushroom head inside his mouth earning him a glorious moan from Edward.

"Yesss… Love, so good… so… fuck!" Edward so adequately verbalized as his fingers found their way through the silky black strains of Jacob's short cut hair. He began moving his hips upward meeting the suction of Jacob's mouth as Jacob took him down deep inside the confines of his throat. Jacob's mouth was so hot and wet making Edward lose touch with reality as he rammed his cock deliciously into Jacob's liquid heat. Moaning around Edward's tasty cock, Jacob brought two fingers to Edward's mouth and watched with hunger as Edward licked and sucked around his fingers coating them good with saliva. Edward knew Jacob needed better access to do what he knew Jacob was going to do so while he coated Jacob's fingers; he pushed his pants and briefs down towards his ankles stepping down on the back of his left shoe with his right one before removing his foot from out of the shoe and layers of clothes, giving Jacob better access as he spread his legs up and wide.

Jacob let go of his cock with a wet _pop_ as he stared down at the sight before him. Edward, in all his sexy glory naked from the waist down, still had on his white button down and green silk tie. His lips were raw and red from constant biting of trying to hold off his orgasm a little longer. His green eyes were darkened further as he watched the site of Jacob on his knees servicing him. Something about that site took his mind to strange erotic places as Edward soon watched Jacob slowly move the fingers he was just coating and circled his puckered entrance with his middle finger. Biting his bottom lip, Edward rotated his hips as he body relaxed enough to accept the intrusion.

"So fucking hot," Jacob whispered looking up at Edward before taking his cock back in his mouth and immediately sucking it down deep.

"FUCK!" Edward shouted allowing Jacob to slide his finger further inside of him as he loosened him enough to accept a second finger. "Suck it good, Jacob. I fucking love your mouth."

Jacob hummed around Edward's cock sending sexy vibrations throughout his body. Edward gripped Jacob's hair with a purpose as he grinded slick hot movements into Jacob's suction. _So hot… so good_, Edward thought as Jacob brushed his fingers against that lovely spot inside of him that had him speaking in tongues. Jacob's erection hung on neglected and throbbing but he put that aside focusing all of his energy on pleasing Edward. He knew Edward was close. Jacob wanted to take him over the edge so as he continued to stimulate Edward's prostate and deep throat his cock, Jacob looked up into Edward's lusty darkened green eyes with his light brown ones and closed his throat around Edward's cock.

"FUCK JACOB, I'M COMING! SO… FUCKING… GOOD…"

With Edward's final words, he closed his eyes, rolled his head back, and came hard deep inside Jacob's throat gripping Jacob's hair to keep him still while his mouth continued to milk Edward of every bit of nectar he had. After the last drop was spilled, Edward finally released his death grip and allowed Jacob to slowly slide his now slightly softened cock out of his mouth while also removing his fingers from Edward's entrance. With both hands, Edward brought Jacob's face to his own as he crushed his lips into Jacob's allowing him access to slide his hot flavorful tongue through his parted lips and tasting a bit of his essence that still lingered.

Getting up from off his knees, Jacob slowly stood up taking Edward up with him as he slid his hands behind Edward's back, sliding them down and squeezing his bare ass cheeks.

"You still kept the lube and condoms I left here from last time?" Jacob softly asked sucking and licking along Edward's jaw line.

"Um hmm, bottom left drawer," Edward answered pulling away slightly to undo Jacob's pants and letting them drop to the floor. Looking down at Jacob's massive erection, Edward wasn't surprised his Love went commando. Jacob never cared for his cock being confined… unless it was in Edward's mouth or ass of course.

"Get over on top of the desk, Edward," Jacob commanded watching Edward step around him and sit on his immaculately organized desk with his legs spread wide and waiting. "Mmm, I'm going to fuck you stupid."

Edward chuckled slightly as he had no doubt Jacob would as Jacob kneeled down to retrieve the lube and condoms from out of the bottom drawer and placing them on the desk. Standing up, Jacob leaned forward and captured Edward's lips with his own sending shivers up their spines. Getting lost in the movements of their tongues, they didn't notice the sound of the door opening and closing. It wasn't until the sound of a southern accent invading their ears is when they suddenly froze in place.

"This day just keeps getting better and better," Jasper watched amusingly as the two half naked men in front of him scrambled to retrieve their belongings. "Wait, don't stop. I want to see where this goes."

"Fuck you Jas!" Edward lashed out as he desperately retrieved his briefs and pants throwing them on quickly as Jacob quietly put on his pants trying to position his still erect cock inside his pants in a way that was comfortable. Needless to say, with what Jacob was packing, he wasn't successful at this. "What are you even doing here? Can't you knock?"

"You've known me for years Eddie, I don't ever knock on doors," Jasper said eyeing Jacob's cock as the boy tried diligently to get it inside his pants. Jacob was a beautiful man, Jasper couldn't deny that, but he wasn't quite his type. That cock, on the other hand, very much was. "Need some help with that Jacob?"

"He's fine! Now leave," Edward shouted blocking Jasper view of Jacob. "And stop calling me Eddie! It's Edward!"

Jasper laughed out loud looking over at Edward as if he was some cute little Chihuahua dog. That boy's always cute when he's angry.

"Now look at you getting all railed up. Eddie, I have to say, I always took you for a stick in the mud. Never knowing how to put a cock to the wind and letting it fly but after seeing you just now, I must say, I'm impressed."

"OUT!" Edward shouted losing what little patience he had left.

"No can do. I got some files I need you to check out. They were left on my desk sometime during my vacay and it pertains to the case we're working on."

Edward's eyes lit up with interest as Jacob finally calmed himself down enough to zip up and button his pants. Wrapping an arm around Edward's waist from behind, Jacob kissed Edward's right temple and whispered in his ear.

"See you at home babe, love you."

"Love you too Jacob," Edward responded giving Jacob a quick peck on the lips over his shoulder.

Jasper looked over at the two men showing affection and sniffed up a fake tear.

"Aww, how sweet," Jasper cooed earning him a glare from both men. As Jacob left Edward's side to leave, Jasper patted Jacob's back in passing. "Good to see you again Jacob."

Jacob said nothing as he headed out of the office.

With just the two of them, Edward sat down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eyes briefly. His headache was emerging again.

"Let me see the files Jas," Edward asked with no enthusiasm as he watched Jasper make his way towards him and handed him the files. "So how was your vacation?"

"Man, let me tell you. Remember that hot little twink I told you about I've been seeing for about a month now? Well check this out…"

Edward barely listened as he looked over the files. Some of it was pictures taken from the surveillance dated the same date and time of the scene of the crime. _But the owner said he couldn't find the footage…_

"… that's why I kicked that boy to the curb. I tell ya, it ain't worth it Eddie. I'm a stop dating these young cats. I think next time I'm going to aim for… a nice lean toned body… creamy complexion…"

Edward looked closely at the guy in the picture and almost smiled. It was not his client.

"…maybe a brunette. Or better yet, a red head… yeah, that's it…"

The guy in the picture looked familiar but Edward couldn't place him. Looking through the photos, Edward came across the lady that was supposed to be testifying on his client's behalf. She first said that she saw his client murder the guy from across the street. Then some time later she changed her statement saying that she was mistaking and that she really didn't get a good look at the killer. _She was trying to get out of testifying. But why?_

"…green eyes! Yeah, that'll look hot with the red hair… and it can't be any ole red hair. It has to be that freshly fucked kind… and a killer smile…"

Edward remembered, after evidence showed the lady's fingerprints at the crime scene, she then changed her statement again saying that she knew who did it and that it wasn't his client. At this point, she knew she was going down as being an accessory to murder. She wanted full immunity in order to testify but with her criminal record and her being on probation, there was no way Edward could grant her that. Still, the guy in the photo looked awfully familiar. He looked back at the lady and then back at the guy. _The lady almost looks as if she could be the guy's… wait a minute_.

Looking through page after page diligently, Edward finally came across the lady's information. Skimming down the content, Edward finally saw what he was looking for. _The lady had a son__!_

"Jas!" Edward shouted interrupting Jasper's monologue causing him to stop his pacing and look over at him. "This is it! The missing piece that's going to blow this whole case out the water! Come here, check this out…"

Over on the upper end of Manhattan, Jacob lucked out and got a parking space right in front of his building as he made his way upstairs. All he wanted to do was get home and stroke off the erection that didn't quite go down on the way home. _Fucking Jasper!_ His cock was aching to fuck something tight and hot. Rubbing his hand along the huge bulge in his pants, Jacob got off the elevator to the site of Emmett struggling to get his keys to work in the lock to his door. Emmett also had on a suit, but his was nowhere near as expensive as Jacob's and it was navy blue. White button down that had the top two buttons undone and no tie.

Jacob contemplated heading back into the elevator when Emmett turned around and locked his eyes on him.

Well, too late to run now.

Sucking it up, Jacob made his way towards his door looking over at Emmett looking back at him. A minute passed before anybody said anything.

"Hey," Emmett greeted first stopping his movements with the lock looking directly at him.

"Hey," Jacob replied back. He had no idea what to say. Eventually, he knew he would run into Emmett but he was hoping that would be in the distant future where they could've acted like that night at Splash never happened. No such luck, of course.

"So… uh… how you've been?" Emmett asked awkwardly.

"Good," Jacob answered feeling the tension in the air. "Just been working, it's all. Just came from conducting an interview for an article I'm writing."

"Yeah, I've read your work in _One Voice_," Emmett revealed.

_Wait, what?_

"You knew who I was when you first saw me?" Jacob asked out of curiosity.

"Not quite. You looked familiar but I couldn't place your face. It wasn't until a few days ago when I bought the magazine, that I came across your head shot. Your hair was longer in that picture."

"Yeah well, I could only be called 'Pocahontas' but so many times before it had to go," Jacob replied sarcastically.

"That's right, I remember you telling me what Edward used to call you…" Emmett said thoughtfully. "I could kind of see it though… around the eyes…."

"Emmett…"

"I'm just saying," Emmett interrupted. "You do."

Another minute passed as they both went into a dead silence while looking over at each other. Eventually, Emmett broke the silence again.

"You think we could go inside and talk for a bit?" Emmett said referring to his apartment. Jacob honestly wanted to go home first and change into something more comfortable but for some reason, he felt if he went home now, they might lose their nerve to talk things out like they've been doing for the past week. Emmett seemed comfortable enough so he didn't think it'll turn out bad. Nodding his head yes, Jacob waited for Emmett to turn around and put his keys into the door. Unfortunately, Emmett was reminded how the stupid lock was giving him trouble earlier as he began to struggle again with the lock. Beads of sweat started to form on Emmett's forehead as he began cussing quietly out of frustration until finally the lock gave way and they both walked inside.

"Come with me to the back real quick," Emmett said walking towards the bedroom taking off his blazer. Jacob hesitated in the living room for a second before deciding to just follow him back there. By the time Jacob reached the bedroom, Emmett was already getting out of his shirt by the dresser. Averting his gaze, Jacob focused on the bedroom itself. It was the same size and shape as his own but instead of the white décor of his bedroom, Emmett's bedroom was filled with light browns, black, and a touch of white. His king sized bed looked huge with its oversized light brown comforter and black and white checked designs. There were numerous brown, black, and white pillows stacked up against the headboard. Tall standing plants occupied the corners of the room giving it an earthy yet exotic feel.

Jacob walked over towards the window trying not to look at Emmett undressing.

"I wanted to explain why you haven't heard from me all week," Emmett said catching Jacob's attention. Jacob's eyes lingered over Emmett's bare chest for a split second before bringing it back up to his eyes. "See, that night at the bar…"

"Don't," Jacob interrupted walking over to him. "That was my fault. I got carried away and…"

"It wasn't just you," Emmett interrupted unbuttoning his pants. "We were both pretty tossed up on all those drinks. You just felt so nice in my arms and… and we were about to kiss but I didn't realize that's what we were about to do until we broke apart… I didn't mean to…"

"No, that was my fault," Jacob interrupted looking down and then back up again. "Look, I know we were intoxicated but… my actions weren't entirely innocent."

Emmett looked over at Jacob curiously.

"Let me explain," Jacob continued taking off his blazer because he was starting to get hot. Emmett looked at the beads of sweat forming on Jacob's forehead and went in his drawer to pick out a pair of old red sweat pants and a white wife-beater handing it over to Jacob.

"Here, change into this," Emmett said as he proceeded to take off his pants leaving him in nothing but his silky blue boxers.

"Uh… thanks," Jacob said as he placed the clothes on the dresser top and proceeded to take off his black button down. "Look, I've been going through a lot with Edward lately and so I can't say you haven't been a nice distraction for me. I'd be lying if I said I never entertained the idea of kissing you…"

Emmett looked away from Jacob briefly before looking back over at him as Jacob took off his shirt and let it fall to the floor. Looking over at Jacob's chest briefly brought back to mind that night at Splash but he quickly averted his gaze so Jacob wouldn't look more into it.

"But," Jacob continued unbuttoning his pants. "I know I can't allow that to happen not only because I have no intentions of cheating on Edward but also, you're straight… and married. I would never intentionally try to come on to you. I let the alcohol get to me that night but you have to understand I would never try to do something like that again."

"It's not a big deal," Emmett said going into his drawer to get his black pajama pants out. "I'm not stupid. I'm perfectly aware you find me attractive Jacob. I don't blame you for what almost happened that night. I just didn't understand why I was about to kiss you. No reflection on you personally but just a guy period. I've never actually been so close to a guy before. When I saw you and that bouncer hugging, I thought I'd see what it's like to hold you like he did. It was a gay bar so I figured it wouldn't seem out of place. I just got lost in the moment and before I knew it, I was about to kiss you. I didn't know what that meant so I needed time to figure it out. Regardless of what was about to happen that night, I'm not gay…"

Emmett paused looking at Jacob contemplating on taking off his pants or not.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked not seeing the problem.

"I… uh… went commando," Jacob revealed looking straight at Emmett. Swallowing spit, Emmett briefly looked down at Jacob's crotch area.

"Well, ok… What's the problem?" Emmett responded shrugging his shoulders. "I've already seen your cock Jacob. We're just changing clothes. It's not like you're going to whip out your cock and…"

Jacob dropped his pants revealing his massive erection as Emmett's eyes traveled over Jacob's now naked body.

"Fuck… me…" Emmett trailed off looking back up at Jacob's face. He caught the sight of Jacob smirking slightly looking at his facial expression. Emmett decided to wipe that smirk off his face. "See, no big deal."

Emmett removed his boxers exposing his semi erection as he watched Jacob's jaw drop. He wasn't lying when he implied his cock was bigger than Jacob's but unlike Jacob, Emmett thoughts weren't in the gutter, gauging by Jacob's erection. Smirking at Jacob's reaction, Emmett turned around, giving Jacob a quick glimpse of his meaty ass before putting on his pajama pants. Jacob followed suit quickly putting on the sweats and wife-beater Emmett gave him to wear as Emmett then walked over to the walk-in closet and got two hangers to hang up both suits before they both headed for the kitchen.

"So look, I say we just forget about the whole thing," Emmett said heading for the refrigerator and taking out two Heinekens. "I don't like shit to be complicated. I feel comfortable with you, you know?" He handed Jacob one of the bottles. "I really don't want to analyze my friendship with you so let's just kiss and make up… you know, without the kissing part."

Smiling, Jacob stuck his hand out for Emmett to shake.

"Deal," Jacob said as Emmett shook his hand right before pulling Jacob in for a hug. It took a while before Jacob let the shock wear off enough to hug Emmett back. The hug was affectionate yet non-sexual.

"You might as well know I'm a touchy feely person. Not that I'll be grabbing your shit in everything but I like being close to people. Chicks mainly since guys are usually fucking paranoid about shit like this. Thank fuck I don't have to worry about shit like that with you," Emmett said letting Jacob go to take a swig of his beer.

"No problems here," Jacob said also taking a swig of his beer. "You know what? We should do something."

"How about a movie?" Emmett suggested putting his beer down on the counter. "I could cook us up some food and we could pig out in front of the flat screen."

Remembering the pancake incident, Jacob shuttered at the thought before responding.

"Why don't I cook us up something instead," Jacob offered because he wasn't about to eat anything Emmett made. "You work on the movie selection and I'll pan out the food."

"Cool, works for me," Emmett said before heading out into the living room. "And don't think I don't know about the pancakes you tried to stash in the drawer… especially when you left your big ass syrupy thumb print on the handle."

Scrunching in his face at being caught, Jacob chose not to respond to that as he looked in the refrigerator to see what to cook.

The next few hours consisted of Jacob frying them up some chicken with steak fries and sitting out in front of Emmett's big screen TV to watch _Die Hard with a Vengeance_, _Inception_, and _To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything Julie Newmar_. Jacob raised an eyebrow at the last selection until Emmett looked over at him and explained.

"Rosie had me watch it years ago when I let her choice the movie. I didn't think I'd like a movie about three guys in drag but the shit was hilarious. So quit looking at me like that and pass me a chicken leg. It's about to start."

After the movie was over, Jacob and Emmett lounged around on the couch talking about the movie and drag queens.

"You ever did drag?" Emmett asked before gulping down some beer.

"Why? Because I can pass for Pocahontas?" Jacob glared at him eating his ketchup covered fries.

Laughing, Emmett shook his head putting the bottle down on the wooden coffee table.

"No, nothing like that. I was just curious. I've never truly hung around gay people before so I wasn't sure if that was something you've done before or not," Emmett explained.

"Well no, it's never been my thing. What about you? You ever dressed up as a woman?" Jacob dared to ask.

Laughing, Emmett shockingly nodded his head.

"Once, years ago on Halloween when I went as Marilyn Monroe," Emmett revealed sending Jacob into a fit of laughter at the mere thought of it. "I had the white dress and everything. Can't believe Rosie actually found one that fit! She went as JFK."

"Wow," was all Jacob could muster up before continuing on laughing.

The conversation continued on as such until Emmett's questions became more personal.

"So did you always know you were gay?" Emmett asked Jacob as they lounged back on opposite ends of the couch facing each other with one leg hanging off the top edge and the other foot planted on the floor.

"I know how people always say yes to something like that but honestly, I didn't know right away," Jacob admitted moving his arm behind his head. "I remember liking boys when I was little but it never occurred to me that I didn't like girls. I used to experiment here and there with boys that used to come over to my house to play but I knew it was frowned upon so when it got to a point where boys started talking about getting with girls, I joined the band wagon. I didn't think much of it. I didn't actually know what it meant to be gay. I just went with the flow. I went out with some girls… even fucked some of them. It was alright at the time… until I met Paul. He was sexy as fuck with his hazel brown eyes, short chestnut colored hair and his body was like mine. He was a sophomore and I was a freshman at the time when he propositioned me by my locker. Sex with him was insane. He was the first guy I ever bottomed for…"

Emmett sat up quickly after hearing that last part.

"Hold up, you're a bottom?" Emmett asked in disbelief. Jacob had to laugh a little at Emmett's facial expression.

"I switch," Jacob simply answered. "Don't get me wrong, I love the feel of a tight ass around my cock but I LOVE getting fucked."

Emmett was a little blown away by this revelation.

"But doesn't it hurt?" Emmett asked cringing from the thought of it. There's times when he nearly cried taking a shit! He couldn't imagine having a cock rammed up in there.

"If it's done correctly with lots of lube, then no, not so much."

"So how does that shit feel? I could never understand why anyone would take it up the ass."

Laughing, Jacob answered, "It feels fucking amazing. Once that cock is inside me and brushes up against my prostate over and over again… damn, the shit feels too fucking good. But know, not every gay man enjoys the experience. Some just prefer to top while some others prefer to bottom. I even know some straight guys who let their girlfriends fuck them with dildos."

Emmett's eyes bulged out after that one.

"And how are they still straight?" Emmett asked out of disbelief.

"It's not just gay men who have prostates, Emmett. If a lesbian is still a lesbian for letting her girlfriend fuck her with a strap on, then a straight guy is still straight if he likes for his woman to stimulate his prostate. Almost anything can get you off. Hell, I have numerous sex toys in my closet, doesn't mean I'm sexually attracted to them! It's not always 'what's' getting you off but 'whose' getting you off that may decide your sexual preference. If I fucked a woman right now, it wouldn't be her that gets me off. It'd be the guy I'm fantasizing about that does and the woman would merely be an object… or a toy for my cock to use to play out what ever fantasies are in my head. You get it?" Jacob asked looking at Emmett process the information.

"Yeah, I think so," Emmett responded still a little blown away about what he just heard. He never realized how fucking clueless he was about this subject matter.

"So anyway," Jacob said going back to answering Emmett's original question. "After I was with Paul, I no longer got hard for girls. It was then when it actually darned on me that I was in fact gay."

Emmett looked lost in thought when Jacob spoke up again.

"So what about you? You always knew you were straight?" Jacob asked Emmett lifting himself up to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"I always just assumed I was," Emmett answered a-matter-factly. "I've never held any hidden desires for boys or men for that matter. Never experimented with them… nothing. I've always liked chicks. I guess if I've actually been with a guy, the way you've allowed yourself to give chicks a try, I might have a more accurate response to your question, but since I've never desired to do so, I guess that should answer it enough that I'm straight."

After that, Jacob and Emmett talked a little longer before they both started yawning. Helping Emmett clean up the mess in the living room and kitchen, Jacob got his suit from out the bedroom closet and hung it over his left arm making his way towards the front door where Emmett stood waiting.

"Listen, if you're up for getting up early, I was thinking you could workout with me. There's this fitness spot a couple of blocks down that I started going to. That chicken and fries from earlier was good but I'm going to have to burn that shit off. I would have to leave from there at about 11 though to head down to the warehouse I bought for the items on my site. That's where I was coming from today. I had a meeting with the staff. Tomorrow I'm overseeing the shipments so I can't miss that. If we could head out by 8 the latest, we should get a good amount of hours of workout in before I have to head out so what do you say?" Emmett asked unlocking the door.

Jacob hadn't worked out for a while now and even though he's managed to maintain his weight, it's only a matter of time before his home cooking starts to take a toll on him. So he had no problem agreeing to this. If he liked it, maybe they could do this on the regular.

"Yeah, sure," Jacob responded as Emmett opened the door for him to go through. Giving Emmett a quick hug, he headed for his door. "Call me in the morning."

"Alright cool, see you tomorrow," Emmett said waiting for Jacob to unlock his door before closing his.

"Yeah, later," Jacob said before heading into his apartment.

It was dark and quiet inside, as Jacob suspected. Edward said he'd be late so Jacob made his way towards the bedroom without turning on any lights because he was familiar with the layout. Taking off the clothes Emmett leant him; Jacob folded it up and put it in his bottom drawer reminding himself to bring it with him to give back tomorrow. Hanging his suit in the closet, Jacob headed into the bathroom to take a leak before heading back into the bedroom where he flopped himself face down on the bed, not bothering to cover is naked body, and let sleep come over him…

_The smell of smoldering hot fudge chocolate invaded Jacob's nostrils as he dipped a large strawberry on a stick halfway in the velvety chocolate before placing it on the glass tray with the others. Dinner was already made so Jacob took the time he had in getting desert ready._

"_Mmm… it smells good in here," Emmett complimented as he came up behind Jacob pressing into his back looking over Jacob's shoulder at the display of chocolate covered strawberries. Jacob tried not to pay attention to Emmett's close proximity as he dipped another strawberry in chocolate. "Edward's a lucky man to have someone do all of this for him. I'm sure he's going to fine multiple ways to say thanks when he gets in."_

"_That's if he gets here at all," Jacob confided as he placed the tray in the freezer and took out another tray to start on a second batch. "Edward called saying he'd be late and wasn't sure when he'll get in. I figured that'll give me time to make these. By the time he gets here they should be set."_

_Emmett moved back leaning against the center island as his eyes roamed up and down Jacob's body. He started off looking over Jacob's bare back first, noticing the sculpted definition of toned muscle which resided there. His eyes then roamed downward, taking in the black pajama pants that was nicely molding over Jacob's beautifully crafted ass. Emmett absentmindedly licked his lips as he brought his eyes back up._

"_If Edward doesn't get here in time, I'll be glad to help you out with all this," Emmett offered._

"_I'm sure you will. You eat like a horse… and is hung like one too," Jacob added smiling at the memory of finally seeing Emmett's cock live and in person. "It doesn't matter anyway, you can eat up everything in this kitchen and it still wouldn't give me what I need."_

"_And what is that Jacob?" Emmett voice deepened with lust._

_Jacob turned around to face Emmett._

"_Sex," Jacob simply answered. He watched as Emmett's hand gripped his crotch through the loose gray sweatpants he had on. Jacob eyes traveled passed the black wife-beater Emmett was wearing and up towards his lusty ice blue eyes. "Every fucking time we try to go at it, something seems to always get in the way. I need it Em." _

"Do you? _Something tight wrapping around that huge cock of yours?" Emmett asked suggestively._

"_It's what I need."_

_Emmett shook his head at the absurdity of Jacob believing it is that he needs, lifting himself up off the center island's edge before walking on over towards Jacob. He watched as Jacob stood frozen in place watching him press his body up against his until he could feel Jacob's erection brushing up against his own through the barrier of their cotton pants. _

"_Nah, that's not what you need," Emmett said leaning his palms against the counter on either side of Jacob's as he looked slightly downward at him. "What you need is to get fucked."_

_The temperature in the kitchen was suddenly scorching as Jacob's cock twitched with need. He looked into Emmett eyes and saw the intensity of his words._

"_Emmett, we can't…"_

"_Can't what Jacob?" Emmett interrupted leaning close to whisper in Jacob's ear. "Fuck? You see, I know you need it baby…" He started slowly grinding his hips into Jacob's rubbing their hard cocks against each other. "And you know I want it…" Emmett began licking and gently biting Jacob's earlobe as he relished in the sound of Jacob's throaty moan. "So let me find out how good it is Jacob…" Jacob panted as Emmett kissed and sucked around his jaw before licking up his chin. "Let me feel how good it is to fuck you…" Emmett whispered right before devouring Jacob's lips with his own. Jacob grinded his hips against Emmett as his hands gripped the back of his head forcing the kiss to go deeper. Emmett slid Jacob's pajama pants down following his own as they both slid off freely towards the floor bunching up around their ankles._

_Jacob proceeded to move his hands to Emmett's ass cheeks squeezing gently as he grinded his cock into Emmett's hot bare erection. _

"_God Em, I need it… please," Jacob panted against Emmett's lips._

"_Don't worry about that baby. I'm going to make sure you get every… fucking… inch… of my cock. Come here," Emmett lifted Jacob up on the counter pushing back the tray of strawberries. "Spread them wide for me… yeah, that's it."_

_Jacob's cock was leaking with pre-cum as he watched Emmett take his leaking erection in his hands._

"_I wonder what it'll be like to taste you. I've never had a cock in my mouth but you look so tasty sitting up here all sexy and fuckable, I don't think I can resist you," Emmett said before licking the trail of pre-cum that ran down the base of Jacob's cock._

_Jacob hissed from the sensation as Emmett worked his way to the head sucking on it deeply before taking more of Jacob down his throat with ease. Emmett's never had a gag reflex. _

"_Fuck Emmett…" Jacob growled gripping Emmett's hair as he drove his cock deeper inside of Emmett's mouth loving the heat and wetness of the suction. He could feel the buildup coming as he fucked Emmett's mouth deliciously. "Damn it Emmett! I'm about to cum… delicious fucking mouth."_

_With just a few more sucks, Jacob was done for._

"_FUCK!" Jacob shouted as his orgasm exploded throughout his body sending velvety ropes of liquid essence straight down Emmett's throat. Holding Emmett's head still for dear fucking life, Jacob wrapped his legs behind Emmett's shoulders as he came up slightly from the counter squeezing in his ass cheeks. Once the last drop dispersed, Jacob finally let go crashing back down on the counter as he looked down at Emmett hungrily. _

_Letting go of Jacob's semi hard cock, Emmett licked up Jacob's chest and up his neck until he got to his lips. _

"_Best thing I've ever tasted," Emmett said before crashing his lip against Jacob's letting him enjoy the taste of himself still lingering on Emmett's tongue. Pulling away, Emmett picked up a strawberry and dipped it in chocolate before bringing it to Jacob's lips and watching as Jacob's tongue licked up the chocolate seductively before biting down on the strawberry as his eyes bore straight into his._

"_Fucking sexy," Emmett said licking up the left over chocolate that lingered on Jacob's bottom lip before sucking on it._

"_Please Emmett…let me taste you."_

"_I will," Emmett said putting down the stem of the strawberry and picking up another strawberry, not bothering to dip it in chocolate. "But not right now. Now spread those legs wide for me."_

_Jacob did as he was told watching Emmett kneel down and lick around his pucker sending pleasure throughout his body._

"_More…" Jacob purred closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the cupboard. Suddenly, he felt something wet and slightly cold as he looked down and saw Emmett slowly sliding a strawberry through his entrance, getting it only halfway through. Jacob bit his bottom lip at the cool sensation as he continued to stare down at Emmett._

"_You know how hot you look right now?" Emmett asked sliding the strawberry out of Jacob and then taking it to his lips, biting down on its sweetness. "Mmm… I need to be inside you."_

_Chucking the strawberry stem over his head, Emmett got up taking off his black wife-beater and tossing it on the floor before lifting Jacob up from off the counter and having him straddle his waist. Jacob wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck as he licked and sucked on Emmett's lips while Emmett led them to the bedroom. _

_Red silk sheets covered the king size bed lazily as vanilla scented candles and white rose pedals scattered about everywhere. The lights were dim low and the only sounds made were from the heavy breathing coming from the two naked men who just entered the room. Emmett wasted no time placing Jacob on the bed, looking down on how sexy Jacob's golden brown skin looked in contrast with the silky red velvet sheets. Never could he imagine such desire as the one he possessed when looking upon the sex in Jacob's eyes. It was intoxicating. _

_Without a word, Emmett walked over to the nightstand and looked through the drawers until he found a condom and lube, tossing them on the bed next to Jacob before coming around the front of the bed. Jacob lied on his back with his legs spread wide looking up at Emmett standing in front of him stroking his massive erection. He salivated at the sight._

"_I've got a cock for you to suck," Emmett enticed moving closer towards the bed. "You think your mouth can handle all this?"_

"_Give it to me," Jacob demanded licking his lips with anticipation. Smirking, Emmett climbed on top of the bed crawling over Jacob's body until his cock brushed down against Jacob's lips smearing pre-cum all around it. Licking the succulent nectar that lingered on his lips, Jacob opened his mouth and sucked on the head of Emmett's cock trying to capture more of his clear essence._

"_Mmm… that's it baby…" Emmett moaned moving his hips down so Jacob could take more of his cock. The incredible taste of Emmett sent Jacob into a cock frenzy as he relaxed his throat muscles and took Emmett down deep, massaging his cock with his inner throat muscles._

"_Fuck, you suck cock good… damn Jacob…" Emmett growled loving the slurping sounds Jacob was making. Gripping his fleshy mounds, Jacob pressed Emmett further down his throat, encouraging him to fuck his mouth. Emmett didn't need the subtle hint since the suction Jacob had on his cock was earth shattering enough to cause his hips to voluntarily thrust down into Jacob's throat being mindful to come up every so often so that Jacob could breathe. Jacob relished in the natural scent of Emmett as he moved a hand down towards Emmett's sack, massaging them gently but firmly bringing Emmett closer to the edge. If Jacob kept this up, Emmett was going to cum in that sweet mouth of his and he was really debating with himself whether or not he should let it happen. As good as Jacob's mouth was, Emmett knew that the real place he wanted to feel wrapped around his cock was that beautiful plump ass of his, fucking the living cum out of him. So with his mind made up, Emmett reluctantly pulled his cock out of Jacob's hot mouth causing him to whimper from the loss. _

"_I can't wait to get inside you," Emmett whispered as he reached for the lube and condom before crawling down Jacob's body. Jacob watched with need as Emmett lubed up his fingers and then slowly worked his middle finger into his entrance. He couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as Emmett went to work on stretching him, brushing up against his prostate._

"_Please, Em… fuck!" Jacob growled rotating his hips as he shamelessly fucked Emmett's finger. Watching Jacob raft before him, Emmett couldn't help taking Jacob's throbbing cock in his mouth as he prepared him with one hand and fondled his clean shaven plump sack with the other. "Fuck, Em I'm too close! Please…"_

_Not wanting to let go of Jacob's tasty cock but not wanting him to cum just yet either, Emmett made another hard decision and reluctantly pulled his mouth away from Jacob's cock while still stretching out his entrance now with two fingers. Jacob bore down on Emmett in a lustful stupor watching as Emmett took one of his clean shaven globes in his mouth while using scissor-like movements to stretch him out further before adding a third finger in his entrance. Jacob locked eyes with ice blue ones as Emmett slowly moved over Jacob's body lingering his lips just barely above his own before devouring his lips. Emmett tasted of chocolate and strawberries and Jacob couldn't get enough as he ran his fingers through the short slightly curly strains of Emmett's hair. Breaking away from the kiss, Emmett gave one final peck on the lips before stilling his moments in Jacob's tight but relaxed heat._

"_You're just about ready for my cock," Emmett said slowly slipping his fingers out of Jacob's entrance. Picking up the condom, Emmett tore open the foil, slid the condom over his erection, and then tossed the wrapper on the floor. He grabbed up the lube, pouring some in his hand before rubbing it on his erection and tossing the bottle on the floor. Positioning his cock at Jacob's entrance, Emmett brought himself down giving Jacob a sensual kiss. "What do you need Jacob?"_

"_I need you to fuck me Emmett," Jacob answered looking up at Emmett while rubbing his pucker up against Emmett's massive cock. "Please… fuck… me…"_

_Emmett didn't wait a moment longer as he slid his cock slowly inside of Jacob. The tightness surrounded Emmett as he slid all the way through Jacob's delicious heat._

"_Fuck, you feel good," Emmett growled waiting for Jacob to adjust to his size before sliding almost completely out and sliding back in again. "I'm going to love fucking you."_

_Jacob held on tight as Emmett fucked him with nice long strokes hitting his prostate with every thrust. Being inside Jacob was sinfully delicious as he relished in the smell, feel, and taste of everything that was Jacob… and damn did he ever taste so good. Sucking on the salty sweet dark flesh of Jacob's glistening neck, Emmett felt the vibrations of Jacob's throaty moan. _

"_Mmm…" Jacob moaned meeting Emmett stroke for stroke. Planting his hands on either side of Emmett's face, Jacob began licking, sucking, and biting along Emmett's voluptuous lips. "Don't fucking stop…"_

"_Why would I EVER want to stop this?" Emmett growled drilling himself deep inside the depths of Jacob's tight heat as they both lost touch with reality. "No fucking idea you'd feel this good… fuck!"_

Wanting to see Jacob work his cock, Emmett scooped_ Jacob up on his lap as he sat up on the bed. With one hand around Emmett's neck and the other balancing himself on Emmett's knee, Jacob moved his hips riding him hard. "Mmm… That's it baby… ride it like you love it."_

"_I love… your fucking… cock," Jacob panted devouring Emmett's lips in his. "Fucking love it..."_

Wanting to see Jacob's ass spread wide for him,_ Emmett turned Jacob around fucking him deep with Jacob's head lying on the bed face down and his ass propped up on Emmett's lap. As he rammed his cock into Jacob, Emmett squeezed hand fills of Jacob's ass cheeks loving the feel of Jacob's tight heat as he slicked in and out of him. Jacob lost himself in the feeling as he bit down on the sheets loving the way Emmett's cock filled him. Sweat gathered over both of their bodies as Emmett watched the curve in Jacob's back watching Jacob arch that plump ass of his to meet Emmett's thrust. Emmett couldn't resist the urge to smack Jacob's ass cheek as he gripped it for leverage. _

"_This ass was made for me," Emmett growled leaning over while fucking him deep and sucking on the curve of Jacob's neck. "Fuck Jacob… I feel like cumming in this sweet ass of yours."_

_Emmett turned Jacob around on his back never breaking rhythm as he grabbed Jacob's throbbing cock and started stroking it in time with his thrust. Jacob could feel the tightening in his stomach._

"_I'm about to cum for you Emmett," Jacob panted as he looked into Emmett's eyes and let his orgasm take over him._

"_FUCK! Emmett… AHHH…" Jacob shouted as Emmett continued to milk his cock of his essence spilling all over his hand. Watching the look on Jacob's face when he came and the feel of Jacob's ass tightening up around him, took Emmett over the edge as his orgasm erupted throughout his body._

"_JACOB!"_

Emmett woke up startled in bed as beads of sweat trickled down from his forehead. He took a quick glance at his wife Rosalie as she slept unfazed by the outburst. He didn't remember her getting in last night. But that was nothing different; Emmett's grown accustomed to Rosalie's absence. It wasn't always like that. At some point, Emmett was just like Jacob as far as the back and forth arguing and the canceled dinner dates were concerned. He used to give a shit about things like that but now he couldn't care less. Not that he didn't love his wife because he did, that will never change, it's just that, after a while he just got tired. Everybody around them, family and friends alike, believes everything is just picture perfect when it comes to Emmett and Rosalie.

Nobody knows that they've been in a rut for a few years now and that this move to New York was supposed to be their final attempt at making it work. They've talked about this back in Connecticut. Nothing harsh or anything like that. They're best friends first and for most. They still plan to stay friends if this last attempt doesn't work out. They could've ended it back in Connecticut but the truth of the matter is they've put in too many years together to just end it without giving it one more try. After all, they still indeed loved each other.

But after a week in New York, Emmett could see no change in Rosalie. Not that he really expected any but if she did, he would've met her half way. He could already see if things continued the way they were, then in six months they were going to divorce. They already had the papers drawn out so all it needed was their signatures and then that's it. He'd be single for the first time since he was 15. He didn't know how he felt about that yet.

Looking away from his wife, Emmett slowly got out of bed and headed for the bathroom. For the past week he's been having these erotic dreams. For a week he's been waking up in cold sweats as he turned away from his wife and fell back to sleep… but this night was different. This night he had a problem that he needed to take care of.

Locking the bathroom door behind him, Emmett headed in front of the sink with one hand on the counter and the other hand gripping his erection inside of his black pajama pants. He closed his eyes thinking of Rosalie, trying to rub it out. After a couple of strokes, he gave up that visual. He wasn't surprised Rosalie wasn't doing anything for him. He lost interest a long time ago and he was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. Keeping his eyes closed, he thought about various women he's always found attractive. His cock remained hard but it didn't help meet him to the finish line. He decided to try again. Letting his mind relax, he thought about tightness and heat wrapped around his cock. Yes, that's it… his cock grew harder from the thought. Light brown eyes and the sound of sex quickening his pace. The way the body moved on his cock… the smell… God, the taste… Emmett pumped quicker as he felt his muscles tighten. Suddenly a visual of a beautiful face contorting on the brick of orgasm caused Emmett to lose control as he cried out a name softly spilling creamy essence inside his pajamas.

For the first time ever in his life, Emmett McCarthy didn't climax to thoughts of women. There was only one person whose face made him cum and whose name escaped his lips unknowingly. Stroking the last bit of cum out of his cock, Emmett looked up at the mirror and thought about the one guy who's ever made him cum.

Jacob Black.

_Fuck! What is Jacob doing to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know I threw another dream out there... lol. I love the concept of dreams (which shouldn't surprise anyone that my favorite movie is Inception). I don't just write dreams for smut purposes. I like for the reader to get a look at a character's subconscious to reveal something they haven't acknowledged while awake. I only plan on writing one other dream outside of the two I've already written but know that any dream I write is very important to the story. <strong>

**Like in the first dream, I had Edward blind folded while being tied down in bed. I didn't actually do that for kink purposes...lol {although I do love kink ;-}. I wanted to show that Edward was blind to what was going on in front of him, which was the connection between Jacob and Emmett. And the ropes to keep Edward in place were Jacob's desire for Edward to not leave him for work like Edward tends to do. **

**The dream in this chapter is a manifestation of not only the conversation they had earlier in this chapter with Jacob's admission of loving to bottom and his experimenting with boys and girls when he was little but also Emmett's take on how he views Jacob's relationship. It's merely his subconscious entertaining an idea that Emmett would never entertain in waking life... well except now of course ;-} **

**Review lovelies!**


End file.
